Chronicles of Absolution: Colonial Armistice
by Kirabaros
Summary: 3.20. Another hunt but the Winchesters and Co. have to play dress up and take a step back into time as they try to figure out what happened to the daughter of an old friend and learn about a group that really pisses Angela off at times. Nothing goes as planned and its up to Angela and Ruby to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Colonial Armistice**

**Chapter 1**

The mist spoke of the humidity of the night of the forest while the animals that were awake made their noise. The frogs were croaking by the creek. The lanterns were lit and the guards were on patrol throughout the whole town or camp… something like that. It didn't matter since this was going to be a simple extraction. The hard part was getting into the town without being spotted as an outsider.

It was easy to sneak into the town and make it towards the garrison. Hiding in the shadows next to what was considered the milliner's shop, it was a clear view of the building. The hard part was going to get in, or maybe it was the easy part. Getting out would be difficult, which is why the big guns were loaded and…

"I can't believe I took a step back in time and with you of all people."

Angela rolled her eyes slightly and adjusted her tri corner hat and looked over at her companion and said, "The price you pay for working with me Ruby."

Ruby narrowed her eyes as she adjusted her hat and flung her wrist to fix the sleeve. "I can't believe you had me dress in this get up. This is like a bad costume party."

"Better than the dress. You look terrible in corsets." Angela adjusted her hold on the gun she had. She couldn't believe she was holding a musket rifle again but it was like riding a bicycle and that didn't occur until they were invented after the colonial era.

Ruby made a noise through her lips as she finished fixing the sleeves. She took a step behind Angela and heard the squishing noise. She looked at her feet and saw the dark telltale spots indicating mud. She groused, "And why am I wearing the stockings and shoes?"

"Because I wear the boots," Angela replied with a slight smirk. "And better too. Besides can't have two 'officers' wandering around together." She couldn't help but giggle at that. It was pretty funny and it helped to alleviate the fact that she was stuck with the last person she would ever be caught with on a job.

"Right you're the leader hence the coat, the pants and the boots and not to mention the hat that I'm so glad went out of style," Ruby replied with a slight roll of her eyes. She looked around as she adjusted her pistol on her belt. "This would be so much easier if we just utilized a few choice talents between us."

"And if we did that we would end up being accused of witchcraft and the sad thing is that one of us is a witch." Angela cut off and looked at the scene. She then tapped Ruby on the forearm and started across the street holding her musket expertly.

Ruby sighed in annoyance and followed with her free hand on the pistol she had. Her eyes rolled as she walked behind Angela looking like a subordinate. At one point she contemplated the possibility of stabbing her with the knife that was hanging at her belt. Just because they had an 'agree to disagree' agreement, that didn't mean that it had to be bloodless.

"You try it and I might end up breaking your neck, bitch," Angela said as she continued towards the garrison. "Plus I have an even bigger knife and located somewhere you don't want to know."

Ruby scowled and made a frustrated motion in silence. She straightened out and said, "Fine. Maybe when we're done playing guard duty we can arrange a duel."

"That would be entertaining," Angela replied with a slight smile. "And we don't even have to use pistols. We can see whose knife is bigger."

Ruby narrowed her eyes as she glanced at Angela. She had managed to be sort of beside her but slightly behind to defer to rank. In the dark, they looked like two men walking on patrol. She muttered, "Well I know I have the bigger one."

"And I have the smarter one," Angela replied.

"In your dreams."

"You have no idea."

They continued onward until they got to the door. That was the hard part since the guard was male. Angela knocked on the door and the window slot opened. Angela tapped into her abilities while saying, "Here to retrieve a prisoner."

"This late?"

Angela pulled out the parchment. She held it out and said, "Orders. The General wishes to speak to him." She straightened out not surprised at how easily the European accent came back to her. When she was seriously pissed she reverted back to her native Italian and some of those words were long disused in any sense.

The guard read the parchment. It was a slightly tense moment. Angela had to rely on memory to write the order. The hard part was to imitate the General's writing or a superior's writing. Ruby harangued her about putting it together using the computer and then copying it onto the parchment. She did it the hard way just to piss the demon off plus she was curious how her forgery skills fared. The last time she worked with parchment was back in the days of the revolution. Paper changed since then and she adapted.

Finally they were allowed access to the main holding. They were told to wait while the guard went to get the superior. Once he was gone Angela let out a breath, "Okay. Now we're in."

"And where do we go from here? I don't suppose you'll be able to pull a map out of your ass too?" Ruby crossed her arms over her chest.

Angela raised a brow at the demon. The thought that Ruby looked like one of those gay guys who flaunted it or the metrosexual guys crossed her mind. It was punctuated by the notion that Ruby was attractive as a man. It was a disturbing thought since Angela herself had been told she made a pretty man once or twice when she wore the pants so to speak. She looked around the room and noted the exits and went to one of the doors to study it. "More like from memory. We don't have much time."

"We never had it in the first place."

"And we'll have less if you don't do your part bitch."

"Right and that includes me looking like this, bitch."

Angela snorted as she opened the door and peered around. There was no one in sight. It was going to be awhile if the supervisor was asleep. She motioned for Ruby to follow as she made her way down a hall. "Hey if you want to play the whore and wear the dress… Wait you pretty much were one while I was dead and still are."

"You're bringing that up now?" Ruby hissed at Angela as she trotted after her on her toes. They couldn't make too much noise.

"Funny how the mind works," Angela replied as she paused to look down which direction she should go. "I disappear for a couple of months and the bitch who tried to seduce and kill me became a whore."

"Hey, you were willing to accept my charms then."

"Please. I would have thought someone like you would have known that I was playing you." Angela paused and then made an abrupt turn. They were almost close to where they needed to be. "You heard about my supposed bisexual nature. I'm surprised that tidbit stayed on the grapevine."

"All the more disappointing that you aren't. We would've had so much fun before I had to kill you," Ruby shot back. She then got a sly smile and then asked sweetly, "Have you even mentioned how we came to meet? I'm sure it will give Dean a few ideas."

"Oh he has enough," Angela countered. She put a hand out to hold Ruby back and they pressed themselves against the wall. Across the way was the row of keys. Angela frowned slightly and paused to look. She reached out and took the keys. They may have to play with them or use the direct approach. "We have a good time flirting."

"All talk up to it and then it goes nowhere."

"That's what you think."

They were silent until they found the door that would lead them to the prisoners. It was a long shot but perhaps they would be with the missing teens. Angela peered through the barred window and could make out the cells. She looked at the lock and decided to not bother. She looked at the lock and muttered an incantation and her eyes glowed. The door unlocked and popped open.

"Never thought you'd be using your gifts so… interestingly."

"Bite me Ruby." Angela pushed her way in and walked in. There were rows of holding cells. They were not like modern jail cells. She looked left to right, looking for any signs of life. Some of the prisoners were acting like loons or didn't care in the first few cells. It reminded her of the time she actually was in a prison as a prisoner. The smell was the same.

"Okay, pick one," Ruby urged.

"I will. Watch our backs Ruby. You know the plan."

"Yeah, yeah," Ruby replied with an eye roll. She put her hand on her pistol and was going to pull it out when she heard Angela call to her. She turned in time to catch the musket rifle.

"You do remember how to fire one?" Angela looked at Ruby with mock concern.

"Just be lucky I don't shoot your ass."

"It'll be a cold day."

The slight muttering had Angela smirk slightly as she walked through the hall, looking into the cells. The first cells held prisoners that were supposed to be there. _Supposed to be there? I swear this job is testing my sanity worse than Ruby is._ Angela blinked as she passed a few empty cells or they seemed empty if it weren't for the lifeless bodies on the ground facing their walls.

She made it to the end of them and found a door at the end. She frowned since most plans didn't have a door like this. She motioned for Ruby to follow and she muttered the incantation to unlock the door. It opened to a stairwell that led downward. Her senses began to tingle as she took a couple of breaths. She glanced at Ruby and together they followed it down.

It led them to the equivalent of a cellar but it wasn't really a cellar. It looked like a lair or something. It was hard to tell since they were in semi darkness with no flashlights or lights at all except torches and a light she had tucked into her person. They looked around and found a holding cell and what appeared to be the missing teens.

It was short work getting the cell open and ushering them up the stairs. This was not really what they wanted but they could get them out and come back. Unfortunately they were stopped by the supervisor and his guards. "Halt."

Angela reacted before Ruby could and with a forward thrusting movement, she knocked them down with her powers. Ruby shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Get them out Ruby. Follow the plan." Angela took off running after trodding on the guards. "Expect the unexpected."

Ruby blew air out of her mouth and started issuing orders to the brats she was to get out. This was just perfect. She internally cursed this whole job as she went through her part. She wondered why she even agreed to this.

Angela ran down the halls. She tried not to get herself lost or head in a direction that Ruby would have taken the kids. She also tried not to hurt any of the guards she came across. Zero body count was the rule except for the ringleader. He went down and then the whole thing goes to normal. So she resorted to her hand to hand since she didn't have a gun in the first place. She could only hope that Ruby would be inclined of the same mind. She rounded a corner and started singing a bawdy tavern song to draw attention.

It worked until she rounded the corner and came across the head guard with his party. They were armed. Angela stopped in her tracks and took a breath and said, "Okay. You got me." She held up her hands.

Iron shackles from the 18th century were pretty good. That was before a standardized look. They were pretty much made to fit the prisoner. Of course Angela had experience wearing them and once was able to escape; that was a secret. This time she had no intention of escaping the guards' custody and let herself be led to her cell. She couldn't help but ask, "So what are the accommodations for breaking and entering a garrison?"

"Shut up. You're a traitor."

"To the crown? Wow. I was that before and I'd be glad to be that again."

"Treason to the cause."

"Now that is an unfounded accusation. I've always been a patriot." Angela looked at her guards. "Though I think the standards have gone down a bit. You really should cut down on the rich foods. No wonder you couldn't catch me without the help of Boney there."

The punch to the gut felt like a girl punch. Angela pretended to double over and continued, "Well. Militia men are better than regulars. Kept the redcoats in the south. Of course we didn't have tubbies like them."

"Shut up abomination," the thinner of the guards said. "You and the traitors will die a treason's death."

"And I look forward to it."

"You will," the guard said before opening a door.

Angela found herself shoved through the door. She flew and landed on the stairs and used her hands for support and allowed her momentum to let her roll down the stairs. When she finished her landing she heard, "That is the beginning or your repentance you seed of the devil. Nothing but a traitor's death for you."

She couldn't help but reply, "Maybe you should try absolution or something." She got up and dusted herself off like it was nothing. She took a look around and took in her surroundings.

"What the hell are you doing here Angie," Dean's voice pierced the darkness.

"Getting myself caught."

"What?"

* * *

_48 Hours Earlier_

"Alright boys now one eyed Jacks are wild and deuces win unless you want standard."

The chorus of protests filled the area. Angela grinned as she shuffled the dealer's deck she had been given after she inspected it. She shuffled standard, then spread them out and played with them, making a big show of it. With a flourishing sweep she swept the cards up into the deck and dealt them out to the players. She smiled as she laid out the dealer hand.

"You know she's got a knack for this." Dean took a sip of his beer. "Makes me wonder what else she has up her sleeves."

"Plenty," Sam said as he watched, not liking that Angela was surrounded by three guys that were twice her size in terms of body weight. He fiddled with the bottle that he was holding and trying hard to fight the urge to go over there and join in.

"Easy there Sammy. She's got it under control," Dean said with a slight warning in his tone. "Not our fault that there's no pool here to hustle and she didn't even bother to suggest the drinking contest because you pretty much acted like a little bitch the last time."

"That was only because the competition thought she was soused enough to take advantage of," Sam replied looking at his brother.

"And she handled it," Dean replied. He took a sip and decided to take a chance, "You know she doesn't need our help with that kind of thing so why bother Sam? It's not like you own her."

"Don't refer to her like that Dean. She's not a piece of meat."

"You treat her like that Sammy. You give the stink eye to every single decent guy that wants to talk to her." Dean took a sip and watched as Angela dealt the cards out to the ones that wanted to hit. "Sounds like you have a thing for her."

"Don't be stupid Dean. You would do the same."

"Don't flatter yourself," Dean muttered as he turned to order another beer. "I look after her like I do you."

Sam didn't hear what his brother said. His eyes were on Angela as she dealt cards with a flourish and was talking. They were all talking trash talk but she was animated about it and he noticed one was looking at her chest. He rolled his eyes slightly at the blatant look and got annoyed when Angela seemed to notice and exploit it. This would have been easier if they threw darts or shot crap.

The poker game went on for quite some time as they played. Eventually two were forced out due to losing their money. It left just Angela and a guy who thought he was a tough guy and a good poker player. She smiled sweetly and expressed her pleasure at having a challenge. She proposed Texas holdout and the guy agreed to it.

Angela made and elaborate shuffle and in the process popped a few cards out and caught them and continued to shuffle like it was nothing. The guy she was playing said, "You're pretty good with your hands."

"It's a talent," Angela replied as she finished her shuffling. She dealt the cards and the game began. She left hers flat on the table and folded her hands. "So, place your bet."

The game went with the guy betting a hundred. Some of the guys couldn't help but whistle at the high start. Angela merely nodded in an impressed manner. She put in a hundred and then raised a hundred. "Don't be shy on my account," she said in a sweet tone.

Dean was nervous because the dollar amounts had increased substantially. They needed money though and it was a risk when she proposed poker in that pokey tavern that looked like the kind the ones who were probably the criminals dealt in. He could understand Sam's worry because they walked in with a pretty girl and some of those guys were aching for some company. He was sure Angela saw it which was why she was positioned the way she was. He could only hope that Sam would keep his cool long enough for her to collect the winnings and they would be out of there.

The pot rose to the point that it was all in. Angela put her pile, all stacked nice and neat in. "Call," she said.

The guy revealed his hand after she laid down the river card. She looked at his hand which was a queen and a king; two pair. She made a slight face and nodded, "Very good hand."

The guy was ready to pull the chips towards him when she put her hand on his wrist, "Not so fast." She used her other hand and revealed deuces and there were deuces on the line. The whole tavern went nuts cheering her on as she grinned.

The guy she had beat sat back grousing. It wasn't over though. When she started pulling the winnings towards herself he grabbed her wrist and said, "I'd say you were cheating. You've played your last hand."

"Please let go of my hand sir. You will embarrass yourself," Angela warned as she narrowed her eyes.

"I want my money and I'll take it out of you one way or another," the guy countered and pulled on her arm and tried to get her into a bear hug.

Angela counted by slamming the back of her head into the guy's face. His buddies tried to take her and she used their momentum combined with a few punches and kicks to get them down. One tried to use a beer bottle to hit her. She blocked and the glass shattered and she gave a palm thrust to the nose to break it. To add insult to injury she grabbed him and pulled him into her knee and kicked to the nether regions, making him collapse in pain.

The guy she had head butted shook his head. He growled in anger and made to pull out his knife and was going to grab her and threaten to slice her throat. He was stopped when his own throat almost met the pointy end of a knife she was holding and it looked really sharp. His Adam's apple was touching the point and he could feel it as he looked to see a woman with an almost blank look staring at him like he was a curious thing but there was the hint of anger there.

Angela held her knife extended and her hand poised to grab another that was on her person. She looked at the guy and asked, "So tell me Lucky, is this worth dying over?" She moved her free hand and wiggled the fingers to indicate he was to hand the money over.

The guy she called Lucky swallowed. He felt a slight pressure on his skin. No one else was going to help since that was pretty much the law of the bar. You say nothing and you heard nothing. He looked in the direction of his buddies and motioned they were supposed to get in and help.

Angela saw the look and looked at them, "Do you want to share his fate if you interfere?"

The two backed off immediately. They valued their own skin rather than over a couple of grand. Lucky groused at them to come back. Angela said, "Looks like they choose life. You might as well save your cred here and pay up." She wriggled her fingers again.

Lucky groused and pulled out the wad. Two grand and he put it in her hand. She glanced at it and with her fingers checked to make sure she wasn't being cheated. She said, "Now that wasn't so hard. You are lucky… Lucky." She flipped her knife and put it back in its holding place.

It wasn't too much trouble to head over to where the Winchesters were and order a beer. They sat at a table with Dean admitting that he had been worried. She brushed it off saying that the guy was an easy read and said that she didn't cheat since that was the next question. She looked at Sam and said, "Places like these, you can always count on no getting involved in your business… unless they are stupid."

A guy who looked like he belonged anywhere but here sat in front of them. Dean raised his brow and took a sip. He didn't have to worry about Sam since Angela gently tugged at his jacket sleeve. She took a sip of her beer and said, "Amazing what places like these turn up." She looked at Sam and smiled to get him to relax.

The guy looked at them a little nervous and slightly confident. He said, "I want to hire you." He put an unmarked envelope on the table.

Angela raised her brow at the envelope. The Winchesters looked at each other. This was hardly what they did. Angela said, "What makes you think that we are for hire?"

"Just you," the guy said. "I'll pay anything but I want you."

* * *

**A/N:** And 3.20 kicks it off with Angie and Ruby working together in the middle of a case. Then we go to where it starts. Interesting turn of events Stay tuned for more Colonial Armistice...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Normally in the hunting business you went in search of the job by following the clues normal people would miss. Rarely the hunt came to you or fell in your lap. It was highly unusual when someone wanted to hire you for a job and one that a pure amateur was trying to set up. It was like the set up for a desperate person looking for a covert operative. Angela looked at the stranger that sat across from them and studied him.

Sighing Angela said and put her hand on the envelope and shoved it back, "Your first mistake was coming here. The types here are not the sort you want for a retrieval. More likely they'll bring it to you more dead than alive or extort you."

"I see I came to the right person," the guy said.

"Second mistake, assuming that someone like me is being nice just because in telling you this," Angela continued. She sat back and took another sip of her beer. "Perhaps you're better off talking to cops or something."

"This is… not something the cops can handle," the guy said. He glanced around and then looked at Angela. Leaning in he said, "I was told that you can handle this kind of job."

Angela took a sip of her beer and made a casual movement to glance at both Winchesters. She looked at their 'visitor' and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Laurie said that you would be able to help. She mentioned a job in Connecticut."

He would have said more but Angela stopped him, "Shut up." She took a gulp of her beer to finish it off. She pulled something out of her pocket and stood up. Loudly she said, "I told you to fuck off and I'd really hate for these two to get pissed on their night off." She pushed on the guy and planted what she wanted. She motioned towards Sam and Dean that they were to follow. This couldn't be talked about here.

The guy looked a little shocked but down at his pocket as he watched Angela leave with her companions. They looked a little bewildered but they fell into it. He looked around and everyone else was snickering or paying attention to their drinks. He fished into his pocket and pulled out a business card and flipped it over. He read the back and looked at the doorway they disappeared through and frowned in confusion.

In the meantime the trio was walking away from the tavern and towards the Impala. Once there Dean asked, "What was that about?"

"Just getting clear," Angela explained as she checked to make sure the wad of cash was in her pocket. "I don't discuss business in places like that especially our line of work. Riffraff like that may be for hire for normal business that is the illegal kind but talk about our work in code… bad."

"Was that one of the places you frequent?" Sam looked at her with a perplexed look.

"I think 1910 for this one."

"Angie," Dean said with a slight warning in his tone.

"I used to hustle in places like this because the money was easy and occasionally a bar fight was entertainment," Angela admitted.

"Not that," Sam replied brushing it off since he knew discussing it would only bring up the fact that she had been alive this long without them hounding her as guard dogs. "Why did you brush off that guy who was asking for help? You usually don't do that."

"I didn't brush him off," Angela replied as she pulled out her pipe. She fitted it with tobacco and lit it up. "I just told him to meet us out here."

As if on cue, the guy that was in the bar came out. He looked around trying to look for something. He spotted them by the Impala and came over. The first thing he said, "Um… what is going on here?"

"Where do you know Laurie from?" Angela looked at the guy trying to ascertain if this was going to be a problem.

"She is…was… my wife." The guy stammered a bit feeling nervous.

Angela watched and studied him. She had done this before, testing new clients and referrals especially when certain names were revealed especially with the name he mentioned. "That I would be inclined to believe Illuminati. As it stands… I don't."

"It's true. My name is Dorian Anderson, I married Laurie in 1981. We have a daughter." Dorian fished out a picture. "Yes I am Illuminati but it has nothing to do with you."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Laurie said you might have trouble believing it," Dorian admitted as he showed Angela the picture and handed it over for inspection. "She mentioned you have a thing against them."

"Only a few dickheads," Angela murmured as she studied the picture.

"Who are they?" Sam asked the question for clarity sake.

Angela was still studying the picture as she explained, "Mr. Anderson here is part of an 'illustrious' order that records and observes as they have for generations beyond memory of the supernatural. Their official credo was in the 18th century to reduce the power the Roman Catholic Church had on philosophy, politics and education. They were pretty much free thinkers in that respect, even pushing women's rights as I recall."

"That still holds as true. We also just keep tabs on certain individuals."

"And I suspect the dossier on me has you interested," Angela replied as she handed back the picture. "I doubt Laurie would tell you about me much less marry you. She's a thief and assassin."

"She worked for the order," Dorian pointed out. "She helped us hunt a few troublemakers and convinced the council that you weren't a trouble anymore."

"Again clever librarian." Angela crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's what I do. I'm an apprentice/librarian. I don't do fieldwork," Dorian admitted. He studied the trio and said, "Look Laurie said that if anything ever happened and she wasn't around I was to look for you. She said you would be able to help in our line of work and mentioned something about Columbia."

Angela raised her brow at that. It was one thing to accept information from someone you know like a friend. It was another thing entirely when someone used code words and memories to get your attention. It wasn't that much from demon stoolies but still had to be treated with the same scrutiny and the assumption that they could be lying their ass off to get to you. It was double when that person came from an organization known for sending people to tail you and determining whether or not to send their hit squad after you and one that was created especially for you. "She mentioned Columbia to you?"

"She said that it would be an in with you and that you would remember," Dorian replied. He looked at Sam and Dean who were just as confused.

Angela looked at the boys and shot them a look. When they gave her a nod, she looked at Dorian and said, "I'm not saying yes but why don't we find someplace away from here to talk about it?"

It was roughly ten minutes later they were seated in an empty diner and Dorian went into how he knew Laurie and how they fell in love and got married. Angela listened, surprised at that since she knew a few things. She said, "You do realize that Laurie is a human with an unusual aspect as a result of the Alchemist disaster of 1912."

"Yes and… it didn't matter." Dorian took a sip of his coffee. "Listen, I understand why the inquisition and I would do the same in your position but haven't I given enough proof."

Sam, being the reasonable one replied, "You have to understand, we don't get people coming out of the blue like this offering us a job especially from people we don't know and… it's a bit hard to accept something from a guy whose group is only mentioned in conspiracy video games."

"That was logistics," Dorian offered with a shrug. "Keeps the true mission from being revealed."

Angela gave a slight nod with that. She decided to take the job but Sam and Dean would have the option to stay out of it. "Okay. So what did happen that you think you need my help?"

"My daughter, Cat… she and her school went on a week-long trip to one of those towns that does reenactments. They play their roles and dress like it. It's for history class. She's studying American history," Dorian explained. He held the coffee in his hands as a means of comfort. "Anyway, I got her phone call as expected during their downtime; it was a voicemail message and well here." He put the tape recorder he had brought on the table.

Angela picked it up and played it. She heard the cheerful voice of a girl, probably seventeen or so talking about her day. All of a sudden it cut off like and voices of protest. There was also a scream and something else her ear picked up. She looked at Dorian and asked, "Anything else?"

"I called Stacey her best friend who went with her and she answered but there was static going on. I checked the area and cell reception is very good there."

"Anything that your boys did?"

"I resent that," Dorian replied but relented, "But we have nothing going on. Please. Cat is all I have."

Angela pursed her lips. It did sound like something was up. What she heard on the recorder, she needed to filter out to hear what it was. Even she knew that the Illuminati didn't go out and do stuff against more normal people without due cause. They record and observe the supernatural, much like another organization she knew and actually liked, and only interfered if it was deemed necessary. They did believe that the supernatural righted itself out naturally. She looked at Dorian and said, "If I do this, I need you to give me back what Laurie stole from me."

"That I can do," Dorian said with definite assertion. He felt relieved since he was certain that he was going to get some help. "She said that you might want it back though she couldn't understand why."

"She was the thief," was all Angela would say about that. She sighed and continued, "Okay. We'll check it out and find out what's going on. Before you go, is there anyone or anything that the Illuminati has pissed off recently? Or anything unusual."

"If you mean other than the omens that indicate seals breaking, then no," Dorian replied. He narrowed his eyes at her and asked, "You have anything to do with that?"

"Please," Angela replied. She picked up the recorder and put it in her jacket pocket. "Look, this I'm only doing it as a favor but I would like it if you pushy librarians keep out of my business. I'm not worth the trouble but I can make trouble for you."

"That I don't have trouble believing," Dorian replied. He paused a moment and then said, "I know what you did with that cartel in '79 and the Illuminati was grateful."

"Don't even try and butter me up," Angela replied with a rather fake smile on her face. "Look, I'll do the job and the payment is that you return what Laurie stole from me and that's it. I don't want to hear someone you know looking for me for a favor or anything like that. Clear?"

"Crystal. But if you do need anything… resources," Dorian pulled out his business card and slid it on the table. "It's my direct line. Personally I think that you aren't that bad. It's why Laurie named our daughter after you." He then turned and left feeling confident that he would see his daughter again.

* * *

The thing about accepting a job from someone on their last strings or the last act of a desperate man is that there are the complications that they could enough up screwing you. There is also the unanswered question about why they came to you especially if they are from an organization with resources available. First instinct is to assume that you are being set up for something. When that doesn't quite pan out the next is to assume that the client's legal channels won't cut it or it could be that it's because the person recommending you thinks that you're the right person for the job and the target involves someone close to them.

Angela sat looking at her laptop reading the article she found on Laurie Anderson. After her acceptance of the job, she went to work on her research of Laurie. It had been years since they actually talked to each other and the news that she was a wife and mother and now dead… it was an indicator that of how much they kept tabs on each other which was probably never. Hell she was surprised Laurie would even work for the Illuminati. A lot of surprises seem to pile up.

The article was about a car crash that turned deadly. Angela read the article and what supposedly happened and felt a slight pang of regret. It was slight but nothing like it would have been had it been Bobby, Jo or Ellen or, God forbid, the boys. She studied the article in that it had been determined to be a drunk driver, who survived, no surprise there, and that Laurie had been the victim. She almost laughed when it listed her as a wife, mother and security consultant to some firm she had never heard of. The marvels of being normal… it was just what it was.

She also took time to read up on where the kids went for their week-long trip. She had heard of places like these but they were more touristy and there were places that did the Salem witch trials thing. Another time in history that was rather… interesting. This particular place was colonial America. Fun for her and the downside was that you couldn't walk through in plainclothes. You had to be a part of it until you entered the visitor center and then switch out. Like that was going to go over well with the boys. She didn't mind even if it meant wearing a dress. The benefit was that she didn't need to wear corsets. Those things were worse than the worst torture instrument.

It looked like they were reenacting the time of the American Revolution. It seemed that Continental Line and British Brigade reenactment groups were putting on major battles and they coordinated with this place to reenact wartime colonial America. Another thing to the mix but it put an interesting perspective. Angela felt her lip twitch at the memory she had of those days and she didn't have to wear a skirt. It seemed like this would be a trip down memory lane.

Clicking on other bits of information, Angela did her homework on the Illuminati and what they had been doing. She knew that this was a spin for the Winchesters. Up until now they knew only of the Centurion and the Order of the Phoenix. Now they learned about a bunch of librarians whose very name has been the source of games and conspiracy theories of a New World Order. She made a slight noise at that thought. They said the same thing about the Freemasons.

A knock on the door caught her attention and she went to open it. She looked at her guests and said, "I was wondering when you'd come and ask me your questions."

Dean couldn't help but grin as he walked in, "You know us too well Angie."

Sam followed in a bit more quiet. He noticed the laptop and asked, "Research?"

"Catching up," Angela corrected. She studied them for a moment and then explained. "I was catching up on Laurie. We haven't talked in years."

"We kind of figured that given the way you treated her husband."

"Had to. Didn't trust Illuminati then and still don't."

"Why?" Sam asked the question in a softer tone than he normally would have.

It did the trick so to speak but Angela was going to tell them anyway. She explained, "The Illuminati… they are technically librarians so to speak. Their order became official in 1776 under Adam Weishaupt of Bavaria. Their goal was to eliminate the influence the Roman Catholic Church had on education and knowledge. They were enlightened men… at least that was their official credo. They have always been around though recording and observing the supernatural and occasionally interfering. For the most part they watch like a scientist watches monkeys socializing."

"So why the hard feelings?" Dean frowned not sure where this was going. As far as he could tell, she would have fit right in with Sam. They liked the research stuff.

"You try liking them when they decide to send their specialists after you."

"They hunted you?" Sam was incredulous and well aware that he was developing his dislike of them. It seemed that no matter where they went there was always someone who wanted to hunt her like she was a monster or something and she wasn't.

"Well it was my fault since it was that time when I was… the big bad bitch that tortured demons and an occasional monster for fun," she admitted. "They thought they were justified since they thought they were dealing with a fallen or a rogue vamp. Took me nearly a decade or two to lose them and then Laurie got them off my back."

It was a new thing to digest but both boys could see why they put Dorian through the ringer. She was being careful as usual. Sam calmed down enough and asked, "Okay so where does this Laurie fit in? Who is she?"

"As I said, she was a thief/assassin." Angela said it with a straight face and it would have been comical if the situation wasn't so grim. "Early twentieth century may have been signs of change like women voting and of course the ideas of genteel society but there were such things as female assassins… and thieves. Laurie was just one of the more better ones.

"We first met in France. She was posing as a girl doing the Grand Tour of Europe. She was actually trying to steal some rare piece of jewelry with diamonds that today would be worth millions. I caught her and tried to stop her. She tried to kill me and we had and interesting merry go round of meetings."

"What was she?"

"A very good thief and human too." At the look Angela got from them, she explained, "She was human like you. There was an incident that occurred; I made a reference to it, the Alchemist disaster of 1912. It was an incident that ended up with a few choice humans getting a taste of an alchemist's formula and now they are humans with unnatural long life. There's a couple of them still around. Anyway she kept up her activities and actually stole things and spied on enemy nations of the time and killed when necessary."

"Damn she could give you a run for your money," Dean commented.

"She did. She nearly killed me and saved my ass in Columbia. Then after that she stole something from me." Angela couldn't help but give a slight smile at that. "Then I chased her until she went underground after leading me to the Illuminati hit squad again. Then apparently she got them off my back. She set it up so I would owe her a favor." She shook her head in amusement at that and marveled how she still could be played by her even from the grave. It was like old times and she actually missed it.

"So that's why you agreed to the job," Dean affirmed.

"That and it's a kid even if it's high school. You know I'm a sucker for them," Angela admitted. She saw the looks they were giving her and added, "It's weird I know. We didn't talk much but occasionally we did a job together. Columbia just happened to be more memorable and we weren't BFFs but there was some trust there."

It sounded okay to both brothers even though it sounded completely insane at the moment. Then again they were used to the completely insane. It was pretty much like Angela in their minds that she had someone that she was 'frienemies' with. They could work with that and it wasn't like they had anything else going on in terms of a case.

Dean was the first to say, "Okay so you are sort of but not friends with a thief and an assassin and a spy and you two chase each other and now her husband is asking you for help to find his kid."

"Pretty much," Angela said with a slight smile, appreciating how Dean could fit a long story into a nutshell.

"And you think there is something going on?"

"Glad you asked that Dean," Angela pointed out. She walked over to her laptop and minimized the article she had been reading. She pulled up a program that looked techno to them. "Now I hooked up the recording Dorian gave us and…" She played it.

They listened to the message. Dean pointed, "Okay that's the message we heard."

Angela gave a slight smirk as she made adjustments and played it again. When the recording played, they could make out distinct sounds. There was also dialogue.

_Die a traitor's death._

"Okay that is a little creepy," Sam admitted. "Was this not audible or something?"

"Background noise. I picked it up when I heard it on the recorder. Had me thinking." Angela gave a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't know what it is except it may be a spirit but where the kids went I can't figure out if there was anything related in terms of violent deaths and the usual. It's a reenactment place so…"

"Okay so we go there and investigate like usual," Dean pointed out. "Just try not to get too excited on the fieldtrip college boy." He grinned at his brother to indicate that he was teasing him.

"Shut up," Sam retorted. The prospect of visiting one of these places was interesting. He had always wanted to and his class was actually going to go and reenact the Salem witch trials but the family business put a stop to that.

"Oh come on Sammy. I remember when you wanted to go on that one trip. I told Dad to let you go."

Angela made a slight coughing sound. She noticed the look on both their faces and it looked like it was going to put them all in an uncomfortable spot. Well she was going to anyway and she figured Dean bringing it up should be something that they should talk about.

It sort of worked. Sam replied, "You did?"

"Yeah. If anything it would have shut you up for a few days," Dean replied in his usual fashion with a slight smile. "Besides I hear you can learn a lot from them folks telling you about what they did."

"It's not that kind of place," Angela entered.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a reenactment but you can't just walk through it dressed like that," she replied and pointed at their clothes. "You have to… blend in."

"You mean?" Dean raised his brow at what she was implying. Was she serious?

"Yeah. You have to go… native. So to speak." Angela made a sort of apologetic smile at the whole thing but it wasn't like they were going to do anything too extreme.

Dean looked at Sam and they shared a look knowing what it meant. They looked at Angela and the look she was giving them was totally apologetic but not quite. Sasha was just looking at them like a happy puppy. This was going to be a slice of paradise.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like a new job and it is not going to be done in the usual manner. Keep watching for more Colonial Armistice...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Angela took in the sky as it lightened to indicate that day was coming. She really hadn't had much sleep and it was going to kill her usual sensibilities today but sometimes things had to be sacrificed to get things done. As she thought about it, she thought she was turning into an ass but it was how things were when she went to war before.

When people think of war, they think of two sides, one good and one bad and they fight each other. Usually that is played with guns and artillery and often judged by the numbers. What people forget that it is not always those factors that decide the outcome of a war but rather in the end who is the best tactician. Chess is war with rules and etiquette and the same applies to the real thing.

"You know I don't like getting up this early," Ruby's annoying voice broke the stillness.

Of course you could agree to the rules and in the end are free to choose within those rules. Angela pursed her lips and turned to look at the demon with her arms crossed over her chest. She managed a fake smile and said, "Well there is a saying about the early bird catching the worm."

Ruby narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "Please. Don't tell me that you started following _that_ old shit."

"You'd be surprised at what I do follow," Angela replied with the fake politeness plastered on her face.

It is one thing to agree to disagree. Playing along even when you don't like the person you are dealing with is a good means of gathering intelligence and occasionally a helping hand. The downside is that you can't stand the person and you want to take them out just as they want to take you out.

Ruby looked at Angela and the false politeness that was showing. She didn't like being there either but hey she wasn't _that_ rude. She would respond to a phone call every now and then especially if it came from someone she really disliked to the point of hated. She replied, "I didn't think you were capable of following anything… considering your reputation especially with the seals."

"I do what I can," Angela said with a false smile. "Just because something is written about someone doesn't mean that it has to be exact. You know that as well as I do considering our… past history." She narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at the demon to ascertain whether or not to strike a blow.

Ruby was in the same mindset as she looked at Angela. "Like you're one to be the poster girl for that."

"I hardly think I am." Angela kept her arms crossed. It reduced the potential for an 'unintended' strike. "At least I can admit what I am."

"Hah! As if that were the case," Ruby shot back. She looked at Angela and gave a slight grin that was anything but friendly. She walked up towards her and coyly fingered the lapel of her jacket. "Because you always seem to have trouble with it when it comes to people supposedly close to you… it's a wonder you're still able to hang around."

Angela grinned in return but it wasn't friendly either, "And you think you know everything don't you?"

"I know that you are getting slick with the powers and are capable of taking out Lilith and you haven't so much as lifted a finger." Ruby shot a knowing look at Angela, her annoyance showing through.

"And what makes you think I haven't lifted a finger?"

"Well for one Lilith is still out there breaking seals to her heart's content. You show up with a flash bang trick and scare the shit out of her and then… nothing. I'm beginning to think that you're just performing every now and then to please somebody instead of taking initiative."

In any line of work that involves long term planning and minimal knowledge the movie concept second unit comes to mind. The goal is to keep your intentions a secret from people that you normally would deal on the side with. Occasionally show a bit of your arsenal and you can generally give the impression that you have an operation and there are people scared of you. The problem is that if you aren't consistent with your usual game it can be easy to figure out exactly what you are up to or they assume that you're scared. Either way can work if you know how to pick up the pieces.

Angela made a toothy smile and replied, "Well I'm pleased someone has been paying attention to my activities." She looked around and noted the sky change. She didn't need to look at her watch to note the time. "I always knew how to grab attention. Especially yours Ruby."

"So you're going to stop being a bitch because I'm doing all the work in helping Sam get ready. That was supposed to be your job."

"And that is what I want to talk to you about." Angela turned to look at Ruby. Her gaze was firm as she took on the look that said she was not one to be screwed with. "I know what you've been up to with Sam, Ruby."

"What? Jealous because I actually made a move on Sam?" Ruby tried the coy look.

"Coy is not you Ruby. You look more like a slut." Angela crossed her arms as she looked around to check her surroundings. She looked back at Ruby and added, "And to make you feel better, it doesn't work on me either. Thing is I'm not a whore."

"Well maybe not for the sex but for the need to be considered the martyr," Ruby shot back, annoyed that she was in a name calling piss match.

"Ouch. That really hurt," Angela replied with a raised brow.

"Oh please, like you can feel anything in that black heart."

"Now you're just getting nasty and I think I know why." Angela uncrossed her arms and continued, "This has to stop Ruby."

"Now you're being vague."

"You know what I'm talking about." Angela took a couple of steps forward until she was toe to toe with the demon. The contrast was startling even though they both could compliment the height of a certain tall Winchester. "It has to stop. I mean it Ruby."

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

"That's the least of your worries."

Ruby studied Angela for a moment. She narrowed her eyes and finally said, "You won't do anything. You won't risk turning Sam against you because you push the fact that I don't like you and you don't like me. And don't bring up the fact that I tried to kill you…"

"Something you'll do in a heartbeat," Angela replied with a fake smile. It was getting easier to keep it up. Something about being back in the game she used to play with Laurie. "And I wouldn't hesitate to do the same. And they say there's no honor amongst thieves."

"You wouldn't."

"Don't push me. Or did you forget that I used to be in a few rackets?" Angela gave a slightly challenging look at Ruby. It was now a stare off.

Ruby returned the stare. It was roughly maybe two minutes before she said, "What do you think I am doing with Sam? I want you to say it."

"I know about the demon blood," Angela replied straight out. Now there was no time for games. "I know that you've been feeding it to him and continuing what Azazel started when he was six months. My guess this started in magic town."

"You have…"

Angela pushed Ruby into the tree that they were standing next to. She let her eyes flicker and noticed the look that came over the demon's face. "Don't even," she said in a low tone. She leaned in so it appeared almost seductive. "It stops."

Ruby pushed Angela away. "Screw you. Sam came to me. I don't see you rushing to help him with what he wants to do."

"What makes you think that I'm not?"

"Look you go back to being the mopey dhampir who can't decide whether or not to use her powers. It works better that way. Maybe you'll surprise Lilith and get what you want before Sam gets to her." Ruby started to walk away.

"I mean it Ruby. If you do come around, it better be to help."

Ruby stopped and looked in a direction annoyed. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. She turned around and walked back towards Angela. She said in a low and cold voice, "Look. You have a job and that is to get Lilith. Do it your way and Sam does it his way. Don't bother wasting your time with this job that goes down memory lane."

"Always thought you had a way of listening." Angela gave a slight smile. "Lilith will get what is coming to her. If anything she was right about one thing. She's not going to live to see the end."

"You sound like you know what the endgame is."

"Only the journey is written in this case. Not the destination."

Ruby snorted, "Convenient. As for Sam, you had your chance to prep him. You didn't take it."

Angela didn't say anything but let Ruby use her mojo and leave. It was just the start to possibly one other conversation or more with Ruby to make her point known. The game was changing and she was making her move on the board. The sad thing was that she feared that she might be too late and that Ruby may be right. She sighed and looked at nothing in particular.

"This is early even for you."

Angela turned to see Sam walk up with a couple of cups of coffee. He held one out to her and she took it. "You know me. When the sun comes out I'm sleeping in." She gave a smile that was genuine.

Sam chuckled at that taking a sip of his coffee. He took a moment to study her face and noticed she looked tired. He had noticed that she was hanging outside with Ruby and figured it was another one of those snide remarks sessions even though he felt disquiet at that thought. He decided coffee might help after Ruby left and made some from the maker that he was sure was made in the last Stone Age. "But you do take cat naps in the car."

"And we know how that goes," she replied taking a sip and savoring the taste. "Not bad for a maker whose parts were last made during Nixon's era."

"I thought it would blow up."

"I was thinking the microwave."

They both laughed since it seemed that the best things done on a low budget aka the microwaved burritos and bad coffee always came out good when they used the questionable appliances in the rooms. Sam couldn't help it, "I'm sure you have something to say about that."

"Yep the old don't judge a book by its cover."

"That's it?"

"What else is there? Did you want me to be mystic and sagey?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Just thinking you might have something else to add." He watched her as she made an 'oh well' gesture. He didn't want to ask but curiosity got the better of him. "What was Ruby doing here?"

Angela took a sip of her coffee. She suspected that Sam's timeliness wasn't a coincidence. She was guilty of this game herself. She replied, "The usual. More or less bitching at me because I can act very lackadaisical about things. My fault she doesn't take me seriously now."

"Serious about what?"

"What I meant from the beginning," Angela replied. She could tell that this conversation was going to open a can of worms and she wasn't sure if Sam was ready for the possibility that she may get down and dirty and end up ganking his hell buddy. Mentally she cringed at the thought she called Ruby a hell buddy. That was something Dean would do and she had more blunt ways of calling Ruby what she thought. She continued, "I am making my move to confront Lilith."

"Why?"

There is a certain kind of delicacy when trying to explain something that has become force of habit over years and in this case centuries. There were factors to be taken into account and one deals with the persistence and sensitivity of known but unspoken of secrets. Angela looked at Sam and replied, "She's after me. Plain and simple."

"We've known that since…" Sam was a little hesitant to bring it up.

"Since I've killed myself. I know." Angela sighed a little bit and continued, "I know you have plans. You don't need to cover yourself."

"How long…"

"I know you," Angela replied like it was the obvious thing. "It's what I would do. I mean Dean was gone. I was gone. What were you supposed to do? I just picked up where I left off and did what I do. I made plans."

Sam studied Angela for a moment. "And you were going to run off? Take care of it?"

"The old me definitely," Angela admitted. "Now. Let's just say that I hope some words are heeded before they are too late."

"So this is one of your springing a surprise on us. How will that work?"

"It's worked pretty good and some things were happy accidents… like meeting Chuck."

It was a strange conversation but Sam got the feeling that she was onto something and she was waiting for him to ask the right question. Isabella had said the same thing before they dropped her off at a bus depot. It was a bit annoying on his end because she wouldn't come out and say it but in her defense she did come from a time in which you didn't pry too deeply or you risked being socially ostracized; he had done some research in that area. There was also the fact that she respected his business and wouldn't say anything unless it was serious enough without the subtle hints. Finally he said, "So this was more or less training."

"You could call it that." Angela paused a moment to decide what to say. Finally she said, "There is more than one way to wage a war. The most obvious is going for the throat and leaving a trail behind you. Often it is the most effective and sometimes unnecessary. Sometimes the best way is mask your war with another one.

"Subterfuge is one of my more valuable talents. It's why Laurie liked playing her games with me. She would get bored and I chase her. Sometimes I get her to chase me to get back whatever it was she had stolen. The game was in planning the ruse. The same goes for the hunt for Lilith. She thinks I'm oscillating back and forth. It's pretty much my MO and for the most part true in certain respects." Angela cleared her throat and looked away feeling a bit vulnerable about that revelation.

"And how would Lilith…" It dawned on Sam what she was hinting at. "You think Ruby has been telling her?"

"What am I to think Sam? We have past history and it was my first thought. Of course it helps when I feed Cary a tidbit every now and then. As for Ruby, her persistence in bugging me has changed my thoughts a little. Not by much." Angela peered at Sam and tried to catch his eye. "Sam, look at me."

Sam had been looking in any direction. He couldn't help but obey the request and looked at her saying, "I'm not pissed at the accusation. Just that you still hide."

"Can you answer me this? Is it any different from what you have been doing?"

Sam locked onto her expression, "So I need your permission too?"

"No," Angela offered, seeing that he was going to get his defenses up. "All I'm doing is pointing out the obvious. Whatever you're doing with Ruby, I can't make you do anything; it's your choice. I just hope that you have seriously weighed everything. I can tell you and even you've pointed out, I've been burned and by Cary. It's just a consequence when you play with fire. You can get burned by it even when you have the best laid plans. It's just a matter of seeing it before it's too late and reaching out." She cleared her throat and looked down. When she looked back up she said, "Now we should probably get going especially if we're going to find period clothing on the way."

Sam watched her leave after she finished her cup. It was more than her previous advice of handling with care and she even admitted that she had been burned by the very sources she dealt with. All the more reason to end this instead of her. At least he knew she was onto something in regards to hunting Lilith. The least he could do was to make it so she didn't have to do this.

There wasn't much more to say since Angela had knocked on the door and teased Dean about being decent and that she had a camera. Dean for the most part scowled at her for the early morning wakeup call, "Damn it Angie. Why do we have to be up so early?"

"Because we need to find a decent fitters to get you period clothing," Angela said as she poured him coffee and handed it to him.

"Can't you just make it appear or buy it there?"

"Nope. Now get ready and no two day old socks. I can't be embarrassed by your system."

Dean ended up grousing at her as he got ready. It was already a downside that he was going to have to play dress up but as Angela pointed out before that he had done it and therefore shouldn't complain. He had every right to complain since they were talking a step back in time and he was probably going to have to wear some pansy assed powdered wig. At the look Sam shot him he said, "Shut up bitch. I know my history."

Not even moaning all the way to the pit stop before the job managed to change her mind. It didn't help that she had the keys and was driving. Dean moaned, "Seriously Angie? Can't we just sneak in and around and…?"

"I seriously have no idea why you are putting up a fuss Dean. I mean the wedding album pictures looked so good," Angela replied, teasing Dean. "I never thought a tough guy could make a suit and waistcoat look so good even though I would put him in blue velvet."

"I hate you," Dean muttered as he took comfort from Sasha as she licked his face. "At least Sasha understands my plight."

"She's just sympathizing since I have to set her loose in the woods."

"Are you crazy? She's just a puppy!" Dean looked at Angela who was driving like everything was normal. Meanwhile his brother was trying not to laugh but even that sounded forced.

"She's a Wilder. She'll be all right," Angela replied.

"But she's too little. What if a bear or something picks her off?" Dean looked at Angela and tried to encourage Sasha to give puppy eyes. It wasn't working since Sasha was heaving a sigh at the ridiculousness. Her alpha knew what she was doing. She was Wilder folk. They lived in the forest. They had their job.

"More likely she'll pick the bear off like it was nothing," Angela replied. She looked in the rearview mirror and sighed. "Dean, she is a Wilder dog. They are the guard hounds of the prisons like Carpathia. They have hellhound blood heritage… so the story goes. She'll be fine."

Dean knew that. He was just trying to get Angela to change her mind. He looked at Sasha and she looked like she was agreeing with her alpha with her look that said she was a Wilder. "Fine. Always knew you attracted the hell with four legs."

"Cerebus is full hellhound. Sasha is from a line of wolf and hellhound. They were originally used…"

"Let me guess, used for hunting things and they made good guard dogs for the supernatural prisons."

"Pretty much. Egypt did an interesting thing with cats," Angela said with a smirk. She glanced at Sam and noticed that he was trying hard not to laugh at Dean's reaction. "Of course if we were to visit their sanctuaries like Karnak, you would have to dress appropriately. I know a few priestesses who might like those legs of yours."

"Gah," Dean spluttered and was silent until they made it to the tailor shot. It was then that Dean brought up his protests as he was shoved inside a booth along with his brother and they were given clothes to try on. Dean changed and said, "Angie when this is over… I'm gonna… do something to Deanna."

"You won't. You wouldn't intentionally harm a classic baby."

Dean grumbled while Sam chuckled. Dean shot out, "I'd like to see how you look Sasquatch. They got pants big enough for you?"

It was grumbling all around and the tailor was just shaking his head. He had to do this before for other hunters. It was always the same thing when they had to play in character. At least his oldest client was gracious enough to give him sizes to work with and he made the adjustments accordingly. She even said that she would take men's clothing in addition to her new wardrobe. He assumed it and already had something for her but she liked to make the request. It was one of the reasons he liked her.

Finally Dean stumbled out of the fitting room and looked at himself in the mirror. He took in the breeches the vest coverlet over the flimsy shirt and then down to the stockings and the shoes. They were so girly that he couldn't believe that men actually wore these. He bellowed, "Angie, what the hell?"

"Calm down Dean," Angela said as she stepped out and surveyed the skirt, shirtwaist and made sure everything was laced like it was supposed to. The tailor picked light colors for approaching summer and she noted white. She looked at the hat that she had pinned and made slight adjustments. "It's typical wear and you should try on the coat."

Dean ogled Angela as she turned to look at herself, not out of vanity but for perfection for the job. He turned to see Sam come out wearing his coat and… Dean exclaimed, "Hey! How come Sam gets to wear the boots?"

"Because he looks good in them," Angela said actually meaning it but the tone came out more to say that she was annoyed with Dean's complaints. She turned and clasped her hands like a proper lady should and then sauntered over to take a look.

"I really hate you right now," Dean grumbled.

Angela adjusted the coat he had put on and said, "Maybe. But you look like a colonial… and a gentleman."

* * *

**A/N:** Well Ruby and Angie have a discussion and getting ready for the job has its perks. Keep watching for more Colonial Armistice...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"When this is over I am heading to the nearest bar and…"

"Calm down Dean."

"Don't tell me to calm down Sam. I feel like I was asked to be lead in a Shakespearean play or something." Dean adjusted the silk tie and tried not to get angry and throw the hat he had been given in the street to stomp on it.

"You would've looked terrible in doublets. Rage in 1607 and I thought they were ridiculous," Angela said as looked at the scrap of paper that had the details. "It could be worse. You could be dressed as a priest."

"Thanks a lot," Dean muttered as he looked out the window of the carriage they were taking into the main part of the town or whatever the hell the place was. "At least I get some laughs out this Mrs. Martin."

Angela raised her brow at Dean to silently ask if he wanted to go that route. The tailor, Thomas had taken care of the details of getting them in without causing too much of a stir and too much trouble on his end. He had shown them that the clothing had measures against possession, trunks to take what they needed that were period style, one extra set of clothing for each including her man suit and the last thing he produced was a set of silver gold rings.

The implication was clear but he had to literally spell it out. His excuse was that it was going to be very hard to explain three single adults and he figured that she would want some discretion. He had been right in assuming that since it seemed that whatever it was had a strict thing about acting proper, if the sketchy evidence was anything they had to go by, it was their best bet. He said that he had her cover name of Anne Martin, an old joke from another job, and that he just needed who was going to play the role of Mr. Martin.

Dean had a sly look on his face when he volunteered stating that instead of just flirting, he would get to act upon it. It had the effect that he wanted though and Sam was ready to get into a fistfight. Dean set him up to say that yes he would play the part. Sam snatched the ring and put it on his finger with a nasty look while Angela tried not to get a headache from the whole thing but she did shoot a look to Dean that he was going to get paid in his own coin for this and at a time when he least expected it.

The upside was that the bands had the sigils against the supernatural. Thomas had gone all out for this. Angela pursed her lips and looked at the band on her left finger and it felt uncomfortable but comfortable in that weird way. As it stood she wished she had a made an executive decision and said she was doing this solo. Then she wouldn't have had to deal with Dean complaining about him wearing the stockings while Sam wore the boots.

Their accommodations were rather nice. Everything was restored from the original town that once occupied that area and just right for Mr. and Mrs. Martin of the merchant class and their longtime friend and associate Mr. Rutledge, no relation to Edward Rutledge of the Continental Congress. For Angela it was like walking through the streets of any town in colonial America. Her favorite had been the port city of Charles Town before it became Charleston. It certainly was a different life then.

At least they had a house for the duration of this play through. Dean looked around the place and said, "I guess your friend Thomas hooked us up."

"That's because his cousin helps to run this and keeps it open. They use it a recuperation station for injured hunters. Handy in the off season," Angela said as she looked through the house making sure that they were alone and everything was as they should be.

"Which brings to mind how do you know this guy?"

"He shot at me," Angela offered as she checked the window in the parlor they were standing in. She hadn't forgotten how to fly in a skirt if necessary and if she had to run, she didn't have to worry about corsets. "Thought I was a Redcoat."

"What?" Sam frowned at her.

"It was an accident," Angela offered like it wasn't wrong. "He was doing guard duty and didn't know I was out being a spy for the rebels. The South Carolina militia was rather a bit itchy on the trigger. Had trouble recognizing me." She frowned as she remembered the reason why. "Anyway, Thomas is a tailor by trade and he's pretty good at supplying clothing and gear for hunters. I've had replacement wardrobe from him before."

"Tell me about it," Dean muttered as he thought about the pistol that was stashed in the trunk with some other interesting and dated weapons. "And he expects me to actually shoot with that old thing he picked for me?"

"If you need to. If you're going to carry a weapon around you need to be…"

"I get it period but Angie you know as well as I pre Industrial Revolution stuff is for shit," Dean pointed out. He looked at Sam's incredulous look and said, "I did pay attention in history class."

"That's why there's plenty of iron lying about," Angela replied. She gave a slight smile, "And I did pack the handguns and the 79 Winchester and a couple of shotguns with ammo. Just in case."

Dean chuckled, feeling better about this whole thing. "Well I can say that I like a woman that can pack." He then had a devilish thought and couldn't help it, "So uh… how did you manage to hide a gun in that dress?"

Angela realized what Dean was after and gave a sly smile. She walked up and said, "No place that you'd even want to know. Kind of like a trick I can do with ice cubes."

Sam nearly choked as well as Dean when she said that. Angela couldn't help but laugh at them. She said, "Seriously, you really don't want to know since I follow Rule Number Eight: always carry a knife. What you do with it is up to you."

"And I'm surprised you can laugh with an air restrictor," Dean shot back.

"I don't need a corset. They work better than the Iron Maiden as a torture device," Angela returned fire as she picked up a basket. She turned at the door, her dress making a little flounce. "Now I am heading out to gather Intel. Follow your scripts and it should be okay."

"Meaning you can move around while me and Sam make ourselves look like fools. Why couldn't you have me wear boots?" Dean gestured at his shoes. "Seriously this is just… girly."

"Men and women wore the same shoes," Angela replied as she lifted her skirts to reveal hers. She lowered them and continued, "Besides, that has got to be better than the powdered wig and Thomas decided to be nice since he knew a wig with a queue was out. He has good taste for a vamp." She gave a sweet smile and turned to leave.

"I swear Sam I think she does this on purpose."

"When did you figure that out, Genius?" Sam looked at his brother and subconsciously twisted the silver gold band around his left ring finger. He twitched nervously in the clothing selection. It wasn't that bad since he had worn period clothing for a wedding and that was not that far from what they were wearing now. He knew Dean's fuss was the stockings and the shoes.

"Hey, you're not the one wearing stockings and girly ass shoes," Dean pointed out. "I mean I wear boots better than you bitch."

Sam looked at his brother still twisting the ring on his ring finger. He paused and didn't even notice the way how the cuffs hit his hands just right. He moved like a natural. "Get over yourself Dean. At least the cover you have is better than being made into a drunk in the stocks or something."

"In the what?"

"Stocks, the thing they put people in for public humiliation," Sam clarified. He turned and picked up the script that was his and glanced at it. It was pretty open ended and would allow them some movement of freedom. He gave Dean his, "And it looks like you have to go to the mercantile."

"Where are you going?" Dean took his assignment and read it.

"Library."

"They have libraries?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I just have the address here and it says library." He turned to go and paused, "Oh and try not to piss anyone off."

"Hey," Dean countered as he followed his brother after picking up his gun and then his hat. He saw what his brother left behind and grinned. Grabbing it, he chased after his brother, "Hey Sam! You forgot something."

Sam paused and looked at what Dean was waving at him. He scowled and went to take it. "Fine," he said and put the tri corner hat on his head. "You wear yours too."

"Hey I can pull the hat off great," Dean said. He started walking down the street leaving Sam to shake his head. In Dean's mind the fact that Sam had to suffer just as he did in this getup made up for the fact that he was stuck wearing stockings.

Sam sighed and shook his head. He looked around and started down the street in the direction of the address he had on the scrap of paper. No one took second notice of him as he walked and looked around. He noticed that there were few of the high school kids out. From his understanding there was a class of thirty or so and he only managed to see maybe three.

The 'library' was a rather old building and looked like someone's house. Sam frowned at it and walked up the steps and knocked on the door. He was greeted by an elderly man who said, "Ah Mr. Martin. I was expecting you. Come on in."

Sam frowned bit, "Uh… do I know you?"

"Of course you do. You attended university," the elder man insisted and showed Sam in. Once the door was closed, he said, "At least you got in okay. I'm getting too old for this job." He led the way into his house.

Sam hesitated and frowned as he stood there in the foyer of the house. This was getting stranger and stranger by the second. He wasn't even sure what was going on. He was only going by what Thomas had set up for them. He wanted to trust this guy and that meant following Angela's lead. He weighed his options and took the plunge. No doubt Dean was probably getting someone else helping out or he was put in a position to get some info.

"The length of time of you standing there indicates that you are very good at deciding whether or not to trust me," the elderly man said from the study. "It's good that hunters haven't completely gone to waste."

Sam made a face. He took the hat off and dropped it on the nearby table. He cleared his throat and joined the man while checking that his hand was near a weapon hidden in his coat. "So what are you here for?"

"I'm your contact inside," the elderly man said. He was wearing period eyeglasses and was balding and what hair he had left in terms of sideburns was completely white. Like Sam, he was dressed in colonial wear and wearing the stockings instead of boots. He said, "Thomas said that three of you were coming. I was hoping she would find a way…"

"Excuse me but who are you and why am I here?"

"You're here to do your research," the elderly man said.

"And you are?"

"Just an old librarian who likes living in the past." Seeing that Sam didn't buy it completely, the elderly man added, "I just pay attention to the signs. I'm friends with Thomas. He supplies the tourists and the kids their clothes. I just make sure nothing bad happens to them."

"So you're a hunter?"

"No. I'm a librarian."

Sam frowned as he put pieces together, "An Illuminati librarian?"

"Yes. When I picked up strange things here, I sent word. I heard nothing." The old man pulled out a ledger full of notations as well as maps. "I was concerned because Dorian's daughter is here."

_Well at least there is something in common with what Dorian said._ Sam mused a moment and asked, "So Dorian doesn't know you contacted them?"

"No way of knowing except through Thomas and I haven't heard anything."

Sam sighed as he looked around. The only thing he could do was to play along and see if it panned out. "Okay. So what have you noticed?"

* * *

Working undercover in a hunting job is like working undercover in any other profession. The objective is to build a cover story and stick to it as best as you can. The more secure you are in the knowledge of your cover ID, the more you can sell it and not risk being made. That is of course if you are dealing with normal people. When dealing with the supernatural, you have to play the game cautiously until you figure out what it is that causes your target to act.

Angela walked through the market and collected a few things she knew would go towards sweetening the mood of Dean Winchester. She put her small bag of salt in her basket and turned to look at a sprig of rosemary and give a tentative sniff. The opportunity gave her the time to look around for anything unusual and hid her deeper sniffing for anything unusual. The smells were reminiscent of that time period though she could say that she was glad the privy smells were not part of it. She marveled how she even got through the days with no indoor plumbing. She had become spoiled over the centuries.

"You know it becomes difficult when you wander into a space like this," a familiar gravelly voice spoke almost in her ear.

Angela tried not to jump. It seemed that Castiel had the habit of manifesting within personal space only with her and Dean. With Dean it was comical and with her, she was used to it. She put the sprig down and looked at something else while muttering, "And what brings you here Cas?"

"Your presence disappeared from my sight. The garrison was concerned," Castiel replied.

Angela frowned slightly as she let her thoughts run through, "I disappeared off your angel radar? How then are you able to find me?"

"I tracked your last known whereabouts. The vampire Thomas was helpful once he was made to see that I wasn't going to do you harm."

"You better not have hurt him Cas or I'll shove the 18th century musket up your ass and fire," Angela muttered in return. She looked around and spared a glance at the angel. "You do know that if you are visible to others you stick out. Whatever is going on I'd rather not have you caught in the crossfire."

Castiel was familiar with Angela's threats when it concerned acquaintances that while of questionable character they were not a threat and he knew she would carry it out if she decided it was warranted. He also knew that something was not right and being the guardian he was, he had to make sure. He replied, "Only you can see me."

"That's a relief. I can make myself look crazy," she muttered. She continued to look at food items and looked around. "Why the fire Cas?"

"There is something not right in this area."

"Newsflash, that's why I'm here with Sam and Dean. We got a case."

"This is different."

Angela rolled her eyes slightly at that. She sighed, "I know something isn't right Cas and we're trying to figure it out. A group of high school kids are supposed to be her and I have only seen maybe three or four. We just got here and are starting on the job and I am busy with other things too so unless it is something I don't know…"

"You changed your game plan as you call it," Castiel said interrupting. "You've shut me out."

"Cas, I don't even know the inner workings of that thing we do." Angela moved away from the stall and started to walk. The angel followed her and she tried to talk so it didn't look like she was insane or something. "But the game plan is changing. I just made a few changes and have to reinforce them."

"Are you going after Lilith?"

"I have been, Cas. She's hunted me and now I'll hunt her. I've been following up on leads. I guess I didn't want you to know."

"You and I both know that it is inevitable you meet on the field of battle."

"I know," Angela replied rolling her eyes. "I got it handled Cas. Right now I am working on this. Anything tell you that this is appealing to demons? Because I can't see why it would."

"Nothing like that but it is powerful… much like New Harmony."

Angela shot a look at Castiel as they walked, "You serious? A witch problem?"

"I don't know. It… feels that way." Castiel was uncertain how to describe it. He stopped and looked at Angela. "There is the possibility that this is a means for you to…"

"You're thinking a test? Cas, I give your dick brothers a bit more credit with their tests. Even that mess with the Prophet…" Angela gave Castiel a look. "Well at least I know somewhat what to look for but there just seems to be…" She shook her head and wasn't sure of what to voice.

"It is throughout this place," Castiel replied as he looked around. "They are human but something is not right."

"I get it. Lucky for me I know how to act. Seems to work since not all the high school brats are missing."

"I advise caution Angela. I can't come here again."

Angela looked at the angel and studied him. She glanced around and asked, "Draining you or angel proofing?" She mentally ran through a list of things that could prevent an angel from gaining access and it was mostly the stuff she was familiar with. It put her senses on the alert that maybe they were dealing with someone with a beef or something.

"I can't tell. It was an ordeal to get here but I will try if the need is great." Castiel looked at Angela and noted the concern on her face. "Be careful Angela. There are things that are far older and wielded by people who aren't afraid to use it."

"I could have used that in New Harmony but thanks Cas. I'll try not to call unless it's an emergency." She gave a teasing grin.

"Your humor is something I have yet to grasp completely," Castiel replied much to her eye rolling and slight ticking of her tongue. He turned to go but paused. He then said, "Even the enemy may be a source of help in a time of need." He disappeared in a flap.

"Yeah and with my track record…" Angela mused a moment and looked around. She had something to work with but it meant getting out and about more. She continued walking through the streets with her basket and pretending to shop.

When people gathered intelligence, it wasn't as glamorous as the movies make it out. Sometimes high sophisticated equipment is used and that can be good. For the most part it is about pounding the pavement and surveying your surroundings and observing the people around them. It is difficult when you suspect everybody but you start to narrow down the pool of suspects once you figure out who is watching for signs of things out of place and who is just playing along or have no clue.

Being female in colonial America had some advantages that Angela could name as she made her way around. For one women liked to talk and she knew how to 'gossip' even though it bored her death. The downside was that it isolated her; men folk seemed to think that women couldn't handle the tough stuff. It was a step backwards in this case but she had the benefit of memory as she singled out the kids from the school group; they weren't that hard to pick out because of size and the way they walked in their clothes. She also looked for people watching them and other people. It was complicated on paper but when you knew what you were doing, things could go pretty well.

"I thought you'd be shopping."

"And sneaking up behind me Sam isn't the best way of capturing my attention." Angela turned on her heel but had a smile ready that would appear she was happy to see him, which was truth, rather than putting on a show, which was also true. "I thought you were at the library."

"Yeah and that is what I want to talk to you about."

Angela was agreeable to that, "Alright. Lead on."

Sam cleared his throat knowing that people were watching and offered his elbow. It wasn't that bad and it wasn't like she was touching him at all. He didn't feel a thing. Seeing that she was waiting and walking he said, "Right. The library is actually a post for your Illuminati friends."

"They are not my friends," Angela corrected. "So why didn't Dorian bother them."

"Apparently he tried getting out a message but nothing was heard from. The only connection he has is your friend Thomas."

"Makes sense since Thomas keeps an eye on things. It was his home before he joined the Continentals. This was/is a real town so there might be something we can find."

"My thoughts but this guy who runs the library… I'm not sure about him." Sam looked around as they walked. They were being ignored for the most part.

"Yeah well Cas paid me a visit and mentioned something powerful here. Strong enough to make it so he can't get in."

"Demons again?"

"No but it's somebody who knows a few things. Maybe our librarian knows more than what he is saying."

"Thought he might but he was very helpful."

Angela looked at nothing in particular and glad that she actually had an appropriate hat for the occasion. It hid her frown as she thought about things. She mulled over the timing and coordination of other things. A lot to consider. "Yeah but somehow I get the feeling that we don't have all the pieces here. Any word from Dean?"

"Probably in the one place… you know."

Angela made a slight noise, "Right."

* * *

**A/N:** First day on the job and Angie gets a warning from Cas. Looks like things are going to be tough. Stay tuned for next time on Colonial Armistice...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Investigating a hunt to know what you are up against takes recon and also relying on your gut instinct. When you meet up with someone you know and they appear to know something you don't you want to get the information from them. In colonial times, you could be the gentlewoman and have polite tea parties or you could go with the usual and screw the rules. Either way when you find someone who may be able to help or hinder, you need to seize the opportunity.

Angela made her way through town to head to the library, the place where Thomas had sent Sam. What Sam reported had her thinking and it wasn't in the good way. In the meantime, Sam was going to track down Dean and keep out of trouble. She could take a guess at where Dean might be since it wasn't that hard. Mostly her mind was on the conversation she had with Thomas before she and Sam set back out.

They made it to their 'house' and were able to look up things that were not very colonial. It certainly surprised Sam when she pulled out a laptop and her portable Wi-Fi and handed them over. He raised his brow at her and she said, "I pay for service."

That was a no brainer on Sam's part. You had to pay if you had a secure uplink like hers. He looked up a few things and the only thing he could get was that there was a suspicion of witchcraft but that it was a hoax much like the Salem witch trials. Angela couldn't help but say, "That was a lie."

Sam only blinked at that as she found a cell phone and when to have a conversation. He did have to marvel that even in a dress she was pretty badass when it came to hunting. Of course he had seen her fight in a dress before and barefoot. He cleared his throat at the memory of it and focused on more information of the town and anything he could get.

In the meantime Angela spoke to Thomas, "You said that you kept an eye on things."

_I do. The librarian just happens to be a client and he was there in town._

"I don't strike that as a coincidence. What is he doing here?"

_He said that one of the kids on the trip was the daughter of the Illuminati. He was just keeping an eye on things. He is long retired from fieldwork._

"And he just happens to notice strange things in town?"

_There is a bit more than that._

"Well don't keep me in suspense," Angela replied. She was a little annoyed that Thomas didn't bother to tell her much when they were there. Then again to be fair he wasn't a field man. He was a tailor and a bookworm academic. He was the extreme of Sherlock's librarian mode but the difference between those two was that Sherlock would have been willing to have some fun. "What is going on?"

_George wouldn't say but he figured that there were changes within the Illuminati that were going against what they stood for. A faction or something and he had heard rumors. He knew Anderson's kid was going to be there and you know about her right?_

"I know her mom," Angela said looking out the window. She noticed some movement near where the magazine/garrison was. She raised her brow at it since there was one there and she found it a bit unusual but then again back in its day… "We have a history."

_I mean more than that. The kid… _

Angela turned as she heard Thomas say something in the language of the vampires. She listened and let her mind process things. That really put a perspective on things. No wonder Dorian sought her out. It made her wonder who really was on her side apart from Sam and Dean. She replied, "Alright. Thanks for the enlightening conversation."

After that she explained what was going on and they decided it was best to regroup. There was always the possibility that the thing they were after knew they were there and knew what they were there for. Playing their roles, Sam would look for Dean especially if he went into places that were deemed unsuitable for a lady. Angela went to the 'library' to have a word with the librarian. Of course she had every intention of playing nice for a change.

The library was where Sam said it was and she approached looking like a lady gone to call. She had kept an eye out and noticed things particularly about the people. Now that Thomas actually filled her in, it was like her paranoia was settling in and wreaking its havoc. Over the centuries she learned to trust it much like she would her other senses but even more so. More or less it was what kept her alive and kicking. _Yeah and I'm a wreck with my current partners._

The thing that caught her eye was a pair of girls walking. It wasn't that unusual since they were together and it looked like they were on an errand. They were with the group that Dorian's daughter was with and they looked scared; that was what piqued Angela's interest. It put her in a quandary since she had the librarian and the girls. It was one of those times she wished she had two of her and could do both. Instead she relied on instinct and followed the girls.

She tailed them like she would if they were in a town that wasn't a reenactment. It wasn't too hard to do since she blended in and she made it look like she was going on an outing. Besides she was a married woman, for purposes of reenactment, so she did have a longer leash in terms of her role as a woman. It was one thing she could be thankful for in this case. When she actually lived through it… that was difficult.

When she came to the colonies she was still fresh with grief since that was the early 1700s and she was still in a rather bad place. She felt somewhat vindicated since she had taken care of that sadist in London. It was also when she first met one of the order of the Centurion. Actually it was the Seer but she didn't have any distinctions then. They were all dicks, the same to be known and treated as such in her mind. She didn't have a husband to hide activities behind but she experimented and in the end stuck to being single and a woman by day and the unknown man at night.

Angela followed the pair of girls from a safe distance. She paused and hid behind a building when she noticed the girls stop and go to a niche in one of the buildings. From experience, when someone stopped to go to a secret hiding place, it usually was an indicator that they had something to hide. In the hunting business it could mean another hunter or someone who knows the world of the supernatural and could be one of the things that you were hunting. Normal humans and you could assume they are doing normal things like criminal activity or they are operatives.

It wasn't too hard to keep up even when the girls kept looking behind them. It only told Angela that they were young and inexperienced but not too inexperienced. She could tell that they were good at keeping secrets; they just didn't have the years behind them to do it. It would make it easy to put the fear of God into them and that would be if they weren't used to seeing someone like her around.

Angela followed them past the garrison and she had a slight feeling that sort of pricked at her spine. She paused and looked at the building. It appeared to be normal on the outside and very much like the buildings around the place but something didn't seem quite right. It was a fine time for Dean's comments about her ability to sniff out ghosts and poltergeists since it was that tingling feeling but it wasn't quite the same. In fact it felt… she really couldn't put words to it except that it was different and she didn't like it.

Looking at the windows, Angela caught a glimpse of movement. The assumption was that it was someone playing the guards but the uneasy feeling told her otherwise. It was something that would have to be explored but at the moment she had two girls that were hiding something to get to the bottom of the mystery with. She frowned as she glanced at the windows and continued along her walk. She had lost sight of the girls but the benefit of everything that has happened she could rely on her nose, which she ended up doing.

The trail led her to a place that headed towards the woods and her sense of caution took over. It wasn't easy to sneak around in a skirt but it was doable and she managed to pick up the trail. It led to the creek that flowed nearby and she came across the two girls and they were looking through a rather large book. They were flipping through the pages.

"I know there is one in here."

"You said that the last three pages Bailey. I thought you said you knew what to do."

"I said I might have an idea of what to do Georgina," Bailey shot back. She flipped another page and muttered, "I know there is a spell in here somewhere." She looked flustered.

Angela peered at them and debated on what to do. She had the advantage of scaring the crap out of them by going all vamp on them considering that she could tell that they were messing with a grimmoiré. However the demeanor told her that they were hardly worth the effort to do that. The other choice was less scary especially if they weren't used to seeing anything that could be that scary. She pursed her lips as she thought about what to say and came out, "Now aren't you a little young to be playing with that?"

The girl named Bailey clasped the book to her chest and turned towards Angela who was coming towards them with her hands behind her back. She snapped, "I know plenty. It's mine."

"Really?" Angela looked at the girls as she got closer. With a deft movement she plucked the book out of the girl's hands and started thumbing it. She made a movement with her head as she looked through the book. "Oh because I think this one, a spell of death transference tells me that it is serious hardcore." She gave a look that was more annoyed than scary but it had the ability to produce the same effect.

"I wasn't looking for that," Bailey said trying to be brave.

To anyone being a casual observer it appeared that it was an older woman scolding girls not behaving properly. If they took a closer look it was an older woman in a face off with a girl who was ready to unleash hell if given the chance. Of course Angela had been in situations like it before so she knew how to react. She held tight to the book and countered, "Really? Cause there's some pretty hardcore stuff in here. Someone might mistake you for a pretty powerful witch."

"I know what I'm doing," Bailey countered. She proved it by uttering a spell that was pretty good and had her friend looking at her like she was crazy.

"Bail, what the hell?"

When learning countermeasures in any shape or form, using the path of least resistance usually guarantees that no one gets killed or hurt in the process. The path of greater resistance often someone gets someone killed. The trick is to counter to make sure you're not too compromised while showing your target that you're not going to back down. Simple avoidance is too easy.

Angela recognized the signs of a spell designed to stun and run, meaning that the spell would stun the target and allow the caster to run. She just happened to be more direct and liked to get in close. This one she considered more for show due to the simple fact that when it hit, it usually had your feet flying out from underneath you. It is good for parties and humiliation and there is a means of countering. So it was more of a look of boredom on her face when she avoided the stun with deflection, a handy thing she came across when actually learning the old magic spells. "Interesting party trick if you're trying to impress someone," she said as she walked forward.

Bailey and her friend Georgina were shocked that it didn't work, more Bailey than Georgina. Bailey tried the spell to knock the advancing woman aside. "Just leave us alone."

Angela looked around when it didn't affect her and she said, "That might have worked last year but…"

Bailey was desperate and was about to tell her friend to run but they were both prevented by the fast movements of Angela. It startled them both to find her in front of them and grabbing them both to prevent them from running. Bailey tried to summon a spell but was stopped by her hand being grabbed. She protested, "I can scream."

"You don't want to do this," Angela said, "I won't hurt you. Hardly worth the effort."

"Worth the effort?" Bailey felt a bit indignant

Angela waved at them both to be quiet. She looked around and then at the girls, "What are you doing with this?"

Bailey would have kept her mouth shut but something compelled her to say something and Georgina was a little scared. She replied, "We were just trying to find Cat."

"Find Cat?"

"There is a spell to find people," Bailey replied, "We thought about it ever since Cat and the others went missing."

"The others?"

"Cat wasn't the only one. About half of our class was taken." Bailey looked at the woman as she glanced around and focused on them.

"Why?"

"We aren't sure. They came for Cat but before that a few classmates went missing," Georgina said. "We thought we could find them with the spells. We're witches in training."

"Cat knows. She thought it was cool and said she knew about the stuff but didn't dabble."

Angela made a slight face at that. "Alright. Any idea who or what? Tell me what you have seen."

The girls looked at each other. They started talking but stuttering, not always coherent. Angela tried to temper the conversation and guide it to a coherent line of thought and reasoning. It was time consuming but it didn't help that the two girls were just teenagers and prone to sidetracks. It also didn't help that something didn't seem right about this whole thing ad it made itself known when she was attacked from behind and heard the girls screaming.

_Great now I owe Thomas dry cleaning… again._

It was hard work since the guy liked to use his fists but Angela was able to hold her own even in a dress. The complications came when the guy started using spells and used it to keep her from reaching the girls as they were being dragged away. One spell she dodged but it was intended for the tree branch above her and it landed hard, forcing her to the ground. Looking up she say the guy dressed like a well to do colonist looking at her and he was starting to mutter something. She took that to mean that he was going to kill her. That wasn't a good thing since she really was not in a position to defend herself.

* * *

Sam wandered through the streets of the town feeling like he was being watched but he couldn't put his finger on it. It had been risky to separate from Angela but as she pointed out, if they were watching outside, she needed to be in a position to use her talents while they were inside. It made better sense when she explained it and the long and short of it was that as long as she was indoors there was little risk of her powers being exposed. Plus she expressed a desire to speak to the librarian from the Illuminati and he got the feeling that it was not going to be a social call.

Meanwhile he was searching for his brother. He had an idea of where Dean would go and no doubt he would have found it on his first wandering around. The upside was that there wasn't a place that contained Dean's other favorite activity when he was in the mood though it could be that it was something never talked about. Colonial days were something else.

He found the Red Iron tavern easily and was somewhat relieved that he wasn't too out of place. True some of the men going in were the kind to be found in the lowest of the low bars that occasionally they had to stop in. Still it was a familiar scene to both him and Dean even though they were wearing a different set of clothes.

Dean had spent his time wandering around and hitting the places he normally would on a normal job which meant what passed for the law. It wasn't exactly part of his script but it was something that he was familiar with and could do if he was not dressed in this monkey getup. He managed to find out that nothing was wrong and that things were going fine. He thought it was a load of shit since they were here to look for a missing girl whose mom had a freak accident and ended up with a lifespan capacity like his girl's and was a thief and seemed to amuse said girl.

It had been weird to hear that there was a normal human who could live as long as his girl. Then to hear that it was another one of those weird relationships… He figured it was whatever rocked her boat. It didn't mean that he had to like it since they were dealing with something that was sort of like Angela's past with Ruby but he knew his girl wasn't going to leave someone hanging. Compassion could be a blessing and a bitch with Angela but in the end Dena had to admit that she often turned out to be the better person.

Seeing that what was passing for the law wasn't going to help much, Dean decided to poke around and ended up in the Red Iron tavern. It was the best thing yet since he managed to make a rapport with the men in there. They didn't seem to mind that he was dressed in pansy clothes since they were all dressed the same more or less and actually found out some interesting information. He was in the middle of sharing a story and getting information when Sam came in.

His brother looked like he belonged and didn't seem to mind that he was dressed the way he was. To be honest, to Dean, he looked more focused on finding him. For a moment he was surprised that it wasn't Angela hunting him down but then he remembered where they were and concluded that it wasn't a good idea. The whole thing about being a woman and it not being proper for them to be in a tavern… at least the proper women and even though he flirted shamelessly with her, Dean knew Angela was that and then some.

"What are you doing here?"

"Doing my job Sammy," Dean replied being a little cute.

Sam rolled his eyes slightly. He couldn't fault his brother for that one. "Okay did you find anything about the missing kid?"

"What passes for the law said that nothing was wrong. Can you believe that crap?" Dean took a sip of the alcohol. He didn't know that it was rum and really good stuff. "Tried to say that there was no one missing."

Sam digested this information before revealing what he knew, "We may have a bigger problem. That group the Illuminati? The guy I was supposed to meet? He's one of them."

"So they know and are making us clean up their mess?"

"Looks like that but…"

"Angie doesn't think so," Sam admitted, "But she grilled the guy who gave us the clothes pretty good. She thinks something may be up."

"Well considering how she's not too thrilled to be helping them out it wouldn't surprise me if she went conspiracy theory on the whole thing," Dean pointed out. "If it had been them dicks at the Centurion she would have done the same thing."

"And I'm inclined to agree with you on that but Dean we may have a problem," Sam replied, trying to keep it low so they weren't overheard.

"We do. We have some missing kids and the law says there isn't," Dean pointed out. "What more could it be?"

"I don't know but we should get back to the house. Angie should be back and may have a few more answers."

Dean couldn't help but grin at that, "Right you and me know how persuasive she could be." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he said it knowing that it was going to annoy Sam.

It didn't fail. "Dude, porn… reality. Keep them straight." Sam motioned for Dean to follow after taking the mug of rum out of Dean's hand. "And you need to cut back. Stuff is potent. Considering you're early with porn reality."

"That is good stuff."

"It's rum."

"Oh," Dean said since there was nothing else to say. He knew that Sam was indicating that it was a job that they needed to be sober for and the last time he had something heady other than whiskey was that malt mead. He left his tankard on the bar and motioned, "Okay so back to the… house?"

"Angie should be back by now."

"Like I said, she can be very persuasive," Dean implied suggestively, "You have no idea how she managed to mess up my system again."

"Dude, I was there. She threatened to throw you in a tub and scrub you down herself," Sam countered. "And she hinted at homemade soap."

"Right and she threatened to reorganize your library with a new filing system and make you figure it out."

It was back and forth banter that would have continued had Sam not given Dean a gimlet eye. Dean ignored it anyway and ribbed Sam some more about him looking like a geek and his looking awesome in garters. That was after he gave a flirtatious grin to a woman they met near the exit. "See Sammy? I'm the awesome one and I look got in stockings and shoes too. Angie knew what she was doing."

"Meaning you complained about it for a good hour," Sam deadpanned. "Come on Dean."

They left the tavern to head back to the house but they paused by the garrison and that was because Dean noticed something that didn't seem right. Sam asked him what was wrong and he replied, "Not sure but I think we better get back to the house. The sooner the better."

At that moment some men came out dressed like militia. Sam looked at them and then at Dean. This was unexpected since they really hadn't done anything that would be worth noticing. Even Dean had behaved for once in the role he had been assigned without too much deviance. Sam said, "Um… did you do anything? Say anything?"

"I'm not stupid Sam. I get that we have to be in character here. And I did read the damn script." Dean couldn't help but get a little gruff with his tone. It looked like it wasn't going to matter now whether or not he and Sam stayed in character. They were in some sort of trouble. The best thing to do was to play it out and see what happened. "Just play along Sam."

Sam understood the meaning of that. He asked the one who appeared to be the leader, "Is there a problem, sir?"

"You and your brother are under arrest," the guard said firmly. He signaled and the company held their rifles aimed at them. "Please come quietly. We don't want any unpleasantries."

"Unpleasantries my ass," Dean muttered.

Sam made a motion and replied, "We haven't done anything. This is a mistake. Look there is someone who can vouch for us. George, tell them."

"I'm sorry Mr. Martin but you and your brother are of particular interest to us," George said as he ambled up to look at them. "It is unfortunate that the lady is not around but we will have her soon enough. Take them."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie stumbled onto something more and Sam and Dean are in trouble... again. Stay tuned for more Colonial Armistice...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Now this is ironic. Me helping the great Absolution."

"Blow it out your rear end, Ruby," Angela said as she dusted herself off and looked around for any more signs of trouble. "Consider it the stay of execution in my book."

Ruby smirked as she pouted while she dusted herself off like it was nothing. "Admit it, you would have been dead if I hadn't decided to show up. And I actually showed up in costume too." She flounced a bit to be annoying as she showed off her skirts. "Who would have thought that I would have needed to dust off my old wardrobe?"

"And it looks hideous on you," Angela spat back once she was certain that there was no one around. The guy she had knocked unconscious, she rifled through his pockets and found things that would be useful as well as some information that had her grit her teeth. She sat kneeling by the body and sighed, "Illuminati. Damn it. They never learn do they?"

Ruby in the meantime sauntered up and took a look at what was in Angela's and nearly exploded, "What the hell? Are you frigging insane?"

Angela looked up at Ruby and stood up, "Hey, I socialized with angels and demons. I am the definition of insane."

"Yeah well you've really outdone yourself," Ruby spat back. She pointed at the coin purse that Angela was holding. "Do you have any idea what you have there?"

"Yeah it's Illuminati and not your problem. I've dealt with them plenty of times and I get the feeling that little bastard of a librarian lied to me." Angela groused a little as she started walking through the woods. She had to get back to the house and regroup with Sam and Dean. "I think I'm going to have a serious discussion later."

"Actually it is a big problem. That is not Illuminati." Ruby pointed at the purse as she walked beside Angela. "That is something different."

"This is an Illuminati symbol," Angela gestured a bit forcefully, "I should know since they tried to hunt me down like an animal. That was until I kicked their hunters' asses. I'm surprised they didn't go chasing after you. You are a much more interesting thing to be chasing. Would have save me trouble with this arrangement we have." She gave a slight smirk in the direction of Ruby. She added, "And you really look hideous in that thing."

Ruby snorted and narrowed her eyes, "You are stupid. That is Illuminati but it isn't. For someone who has been chased by them you don't know your groups." She made a scoffing sound, "Then again you never really cared for the librarian types."

"Oh I respect librarians," Angela replied as she glanced at Ruby, "I just don't like this particular group. What makes you think that this isn't Illuminati?" She was not willing to defer to Ruby but sometimes you just had to bite the bullet. In the long run it would reinforce what she had said in their earlier meeting. It would also leave room for making a bigger impression.

Sometimes in the job you had to rely on sources that are not always too clean for information. A stoolie you put the fear of God into usually helps especially if they have contact with the world you are looking information on. Of course there is the risk that they will sell you out but that is usually the price to pay when creating an asset. The less reassuring kind is relying on information from people you have a past with, like someone who tried to kill you. At times like these the good evil like an armistice prevails but it doesn't always mean that you should be comfortable around the information.

Angela looked at Ruby as they walked towards town. They didn't have dirt clinging to them, a blessing. Actually it was a bit hard to get those dresses dirty and ruined. She could tell that Ruby was enjoying the moment. This had to be nipped in the bud and she stopped Ruby and looked her in the eye, "No games Ruby. What is going on?"

Ruby was startled slightly by the movement. The previous conversation and the movement now started feeding her doubts about Absolution in general. She was confident in Absolutions apathetic stance on things but this was different. She replied, "Okay it is Illuminati but not."

"You said that already," Angela pointed out. "Are you going to tell me that this is about factions within that group of dickheads?"

"At least you still have a brain," Ruby deadpanned. She looked at Angela and would have said something else but it didn't seem to be the brightest of things to do. She continued, "But yes it is like that stupid dickhead order that kicked you out."

"I ran out of minutes," Angela clarified as she started forward.

"Same difference," Ruby spat back. "Anyway that particular group of librarians is more into experimentation."

"Meaning?"

"Oh come on. Read between the lines. You're good at that."

Angela raised her brow at that. She had a pretty good idea but she said, "And I want to hear the exact words from you. So tell me and don't worry about sensibilities. We're both old enough to take it. We caused a lot of it between us when you came after me."

"You're still hung up about that?"

"Don't change the subject," Angela said as she looked at the demon after glancing around. "I'll always remember you trying to kill me. Now what does this offshoot do?"

"They experiment. Frankly I'm surprised you never ran into them."

"Maybe I did and didn't know it. Most of the time they all seem the same to me." Angela started walking again. "What are the specifics of the experiments?"

"Who knows?" Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "All I know is that if they find something interesting, they try to catch it and then experiment on it. Those are the rumors that go around. Even the stoolies like Cary know about them."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"Okay so I told you. You tell me. What the hell are you doing in this place? A stroll down memory lane?"

"Working a job," Angela offered. "Pretty much the usual every time you come to bug the hell out of me and telling me I should take the kid gloves off." She looked at the demon as they rounded the bend to enter town. They were near the garrison and that odd feeling from before caught her attention. She just hoped Ruby didn't pay attention to it.

Ruby on the other hand made a face at Angela. It was pretty much the same thing every time they talked. She would come in and then proceed to question why Angela wasn't doing what she was fully capable of and the usual insults would fly. It was how things were and Ruby had settled into the idea that Angela was going to be a pushover even when she had exhibited the sudden bouts of being serious. This was no different in her mind but it looked like she was going to have more involvement than she would like. She replied, "Well you should be taking the kid gloves off. We are down to the wire and while the Essentials are pretty much safe Lilith still is breaking seals and you're doing a job."

"At this point, not my problem since I haven't gotten wind of things," Angela countered. She knew she sounded callous at the moment but she wasn't going to drop things just to suit Ruby. If she had wind of Lilith and a seal, she would have followed up on it. "Right now I have a situation that involves dickhead librarians and a missing girl and possibly missing students of a local high school."

"Always prioritizing."

"It's the job." Angela gave a wry smile knowing that it was just another thing that annoyed Ruby. The thing was that she was partial to being a pain in the ass as far as Ruby was concerned. "Saving people and hunting things… it's the business I grew up in."

Ruby made a noise and would have said something but they came across a group of militia with guns. When she saw who it was they were surrounding, she stopped Angela by grabbing her on the arm. It wasn't necessary since Angela saw what was going on but Ruby was paying more attention to what was going on. She started directing, "I think we need to stay a bit back."

"Oh shut up, I know," Angela replied as she watched the militia surround Sam and Dean. They looked like they were going to resist but they didn't. It was a good thing since she could tell that the militiamen were holding real guns. Also they looked like they were going to use them. She pushed Ruby towards a building that gave them a view of the scene and peered around the corner. _Sam, don't fight them. They're real._

Ruby looked at Angela and noticed the intense look she had staring at the scene. She then looked at the men that were there. She spotted more of the satchel type things that Angela had ripped off their guy. Great so they were being apprehended by the experimental group. Probably because they were being seen as a threat or something and that wasn't good. Even she had to admit that she felt bad that Dean was getting the short end of being manhandled.

"I knew there was something fishy about the garrison," Angela muttered, relieved that Sam managed to get his brother to play along. She had no clue if he heard her or not. At least she sent the warning before it escalated. She remembered how bad musket ball injuries could be.

"Fine time to let me in on it."

"You were not a part of the job." Angela followed the path and studied the men that were there. "You said that the group of Illuminati we are dealing with are into experimentation. Correct?"

"Yeah, and your point?" Ruby gave Angela a sour look. She was not in the mood for sudden epiphanies into how the world could newly function or something like that. Right now the Winchesters were in trouble and she was stuck with the one person that could get them out and she was asking sort of dumb questions.

Angela watched as Sam and Dean were escorted into the garrison. She absently twisted the gold band on her finger, unaware that Sam had done something similar earlier. In her mind thoughts were forming as she thought about it. She really wasn't liking where it was taking her but sometimes in war or any situation that required a major rescue… sometimes you had to work with things that were less than ideal or not ideal at all. She replied, "My point is that this might not be a simple matter of taking care of hunters who might interfere." She spotted the librarian that Sam had described to her. "Well, well, well… so we have a turncoat."

"When was your first clue?" Ruby snarked at Angela, "This guy's more likely the ring leader and had you sniffed out."

"Actually Thomas unwittingly supplied him with information," Angela replied as she watched the scene. She studied the garrison and how they escorted Sam and Dean in. This was going to play havoc with her memory since she would have to be the one to lay out the plan. "It's not his fault."

"Giving him the benefit of the doubt like you do everyone else?"

"I know Thomas," Angela offered as the only means of explanation. It wasn't the best of them but it wasn't like she was going to be overly friendly with Ruby. "He was my supplier when I actually played my part in the Revolution."

"Now I know you are talking shit."

"Yeah most people think that until I actually prove otherwise." Angela looked around. There was no one else around that would point them out. "Come on. Follow me and play along."

"Sure like everything else."

They walked past the garrison and it wasn't a surprise that Angela felt the prickling on her back. There was definitely something wrong with the place. She felt a sense of unease with the fact that she was dealing with the Illuminati but not the ones she was familiar with. Actually the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had dealt with different factions before.

The first time she met a librarian of that order was when she spotted him after she made a killing of a vamp that was causing trouble with a string of mysterious and unexplained deaths. They were also a bit sadistic involving railroad spikes. She had killed the vamp and that was when she spotted him. She followed him and ended up scaring the crap out of him by surprising him. She had to admit that she overdid the vamp look a bit but she wasn't in the mood to play games. She demanded to know who he was and what he was doing.

His name was William and he was a senior field librarian and he had picked up from where his predecessor had left of in regards of tracking and observing the dhampir who killed her own kind and was known for certain calling cards. She had never heard of them before and demanded what the hell he wanted and thoroughly scared him. Still she found out what he was there for and in the end told him to tell his order to back off.

In the end they didn't. They continued to watch her and at one point thought she was not worth the risk of leaving alone. Now that she thought about it, the hit squad sent after her didn't have the same symbols as William did. It did have her wondering and sort of fed the bad feeling that she was getting at the moment. She made a low hissing breath as they passed.

"Did I step on your foot again?" Ruby gave a smirk in the direction of Angela.

"Shut up," Angela muttered as she gripped Ruby a bit forcefully at the elbow and guided her to a position. It put her in the spot to look around and what she saw didn't bode well. She muttered, "We've got a problem."

Ruby caught the gist of how she had been maneuvered. She looked around like it was nothing and said, "_You're_ the one that's got a problem."

"It's the both of us. If they are as you say they are, they would know that you are a hell bitch," Angela replied as she pretended to carry on a pleasant conversation. She looked around since they would need to find a way out and get to the house and that was provided that the dickhead librarian didn't already have the place staked out.

When working in an operation, you are putting your life on the line. You can always plan down to the second but given the unpredictable nature of people, you can't always predict for every little thing. While having a contingency plan works, sometimes you have to make things up as you go. It may be called protocol in some places but in the end it is the best plan you can pull out of your ass.

Angela looked around and noticed the men coming around. She didn't know if she was spotted as a hunter or not but she couldn't take chances. She said, "We've got to move."

"Well if we run then we're in deep shit."

"Tell me about it. Being in a tangle with you is enough cause to be in deep sit." Angela glanced around. "Come on."

"And what do you intend to do?"

"Have a little faith," Angela shot back. She continued walking and linked her elbow with Ruby's. It was rather distasteful but she knew that if they were going to get back to the house, she had to be sure of a few things. She headed right towards a pair since they were in the direction of the house.

Ruby got what she was trying to do and hissed, "Are you insane?"

"About as insane as they come. Now smile," Angela replied as she contorted her features into a smile. She spoke through her teeth, "Just go with it like we're going for a stroll."

Ruby contorted her features into a smile, "Like I would go for a stroll with you." It was painful but she kept up appearances for its sake since it appeared that it was the only means of getting through to someplace not crawling with these guys. "Please tell me you've got a plan."

"Just follow my lead," Angela replied through gritted teeth as she pretended to give a pretend laugh as if Ruby said something funny. She walked right past the pair of men that had been responsible for detaining Sam and Dean.

It was a relief when they didn't react except to give a respectful tip of their hats. Angela didn't stop smiling until they were well away from the two men. She undid her arm but stayed close to Ruby. No chance of doing anything else. Ruby of course had something to say, "That was not even close to being in the same room as your dick angel friends."

"Nope it's worse because I'm stuck with you."

"Nice to see that you're still the same," Ruby deadpanned. "So now maybe I can just go."

Angela grabbed Ruby by the elbow and hard. They were near the house so it wouldn't be too inconspicuous if she were to get a little rough. "No can do, bitch. You're sticking around and you're going to give me the skinny on everything."

"Like hell I will."

Angela needed no further prompting. She opened the door to the house and shoved Ruby in. Once the door shut, she grabbed the demon and held her in a vicelike grip. "You will tell me what you know about this group."

Ruby chuckled a bit as she looked at Angela, "Or what? You'll kill me? In case you haven't forgotten, we have a little agreement."

Angela didn't forget. Still that didn't mean that she had to play the doormat. She let her eyes glow as she shoved Ruby into the wall, "That doesn't mean that the game can't change. Now what is the deal with this group?"

"I told you stupid," Ruby replied as she struggled against Angela's strength, "They do experimentation and not the good time. Figure out the rest for yourself."

"That doesn't explain why they would take the Winchesters unless it is to keep them out of the way," Angela countered as she pushed harder on the demon. She took a hand and closed it on Ruby's throat. The temptation to strangle the demon was great but she just wanted to add a little pressure to make it uncomfortable. "What do they specifically work on?"

"That's all anyone knows."

Angela squeezed harder. "Ruby, I've put up with your crap for a long time. I held back because I give the benefit of the doubt and it wasn't to you." She took in the struggling demon and added, "It's no secret to anyone that we want to kill each other. You may have threatened physically but I know you. You took after me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Ruby grunted. She grasped the wrist of the hand that was strangling her. It was definitely going to leave a bruise. "Everyone knows that you are the one who is the master. I'm surprised that Dean didn't kick your ass out of your motley group. Would have saved us a whole lot of trouble on all sides of the war. Maybe it's because he is more like you than you thought. He is a monster like you."

Angela growled and with a deft movement flung Ruby into a sideboard. She looked at the demon on the ground and pursed her lips. "You know that place. I know that place and we knew Alistair. We both know what it takes to be like that sadist."

"Look I'll help you get them out. Hell I'll even help you get the brats out."

"Of course, just offer to help as if that erases any debt between us." Angela shrugged her shoulders at that. It wasn't like this was going to help anything.

"But you wouldn't be like her, whatever she is."

Both women turned to see Thomas standing in the house. He was wearing colonial attire and looked good in the garters and shoes. He looked at the demon on the ground and wrinkled his nose slightly before looking at Angela and said, "You are better than that old friend. Even though when we met were dark times and different… you were not a killer."

Angela looked down at Ruby and then at Thomas. She remembered him well and when they first met. She looked back at Ruby who was looking up at her. "You are right Thomas. As much as I would like to have my way, there are more important things to consider."

Ruby eyed Angela as she got to her feet and dusted herself off. "Still the same as ever. I wonder what it would be like if you ever actually lost your temper and didn't rein it in."

"Don't tempt me bitch," Angela replied as she leaned in to look at Ruby in the eye. "Plenty of time to discuss this later." Louder and looking at Thomas, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Thomas was relieved that his old friend wasn't going to get violent at the moment. Right now he had to right what he inadvertently had done. "I came after you called. I realized a few things and that I may have set you or your friends up."

"The Illuminati yes," Angela nodded. "This group is the one that sent the hit squad after me. Hell skank here says they're into experimentation. What do you know since you are the people person with them?"

"I told you to figure it out," Ruby muttered.

Thomas looked at the demon and then at Angela. Her attention was on him but no doubt she would react if the demon tried something. He replied, "That is what pretty much anyone knows. Officially they create the means to protect their members since one was terrified when he was made out by his dhampir mark. Other things were meant to combat the darkness when they sent the squads out to eliminate threats, which are rare by the way."

"Right because we right ourselves. I feel so special," Angela deadpanned.

"But if this one sent the hit squad after you, they were probably going to catch you," Thomas pointed out. "They are for experimentation. Many suspected that they were experimenting on their captives, taking samples of whatever, blood, serums… and they work with it much like the biotech labs of today."

Angela listened to what was being said. "Then what would they have for a bunch of high school kids."

"Well one of them is the daughter of an Illuminati and an operative," Thomas offered with a shrug. "It's no secret there and there are plenty of Halflings out there but… a normal human made like us with a long lifespan and offspring…"

"They took his daughter to experiment on her or take her blood." Angela started putting two and two together. "They are experimenting on the kids to replicate the process." Her eyes widened since they were after something that was an accident and probably couldn't be replicated unless the instigator was forced to do it.

"Okay so why Sam and his dumbass brother?" Ruby looked at the pair.

That was a good question and Angela had a good idea why. If they had been watching, then there was the chance that they found out a few things. That meant… She looked at the pair and raced towards the trunk that kept the spares and everything else.

"What are you doing?" Ruby looked at the mess that Angela was making in the room that was obviously the master room.

"Going to rescue them all," Angela replied as she pulled out clothes and tossed them to Ruby, "And you're going to help me."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Ruby saved the day and now Angie is coming up with a plan and looks like it involves her working with Ruby. Oye vey! Keep watching for more Colonial Armistice...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Being in a cell wasn't new to Sam. He had been in them before and he had been restrained before too. His line of work, there was always the chance of getting caught and most of the time he had been made to watch his brother or Angela suffer. From the looks of things it was his turn to be on the receiving end of whatever was planned.

It had been a big surprise and letdown to find out that the guy that he had met earlier turned them in. He was frustrated that he hadn't listened to his gut about the guy and now he and his brother were in a garrison that was probably original building and whatever was attached to it. He looked at the cuffs that were on his wrists. As of now, they were the only things holding him restrained. He could get up and move about the room from the chair he had been sat in but he didn't. Not that it wouldn't help since there were leg irons on his ankles.

He did try to look around to see if there was a means of escape. It was instinct to do so. The only problem was that even if they did get out, there was the problem of facing men with guns. They were antique weapons but from the looks of things, they were in good firing condition and it wouldn't have surprised Sam if they had real ammo in them. Actually he had to thank Angela for warning him that they were real.

While he and Dean were surrounded and he was trying to negotiate their way out of trouble, she did her mind trick thing. It was always a surprise because she pulled it at random intervals but it was always when the need was dire. It also told him that she was watching the whole thing and he prayed that she would stay out of sight and even tried to warn her away. He had no idea if it would work but she was out there and he was in here. That was a good thing somewhat since it meant that she would probably try figuring out a rescue. That he never doubted. He just hoped that she wouldn't do anything stupid doing it like blowing something up.

That last thought brought a humorless smile to his face. Angela was not one to blow something up. She was the kind to get in and get out quickly and quietly… much like a thief would or an assassin. He cringed at that last one. It sounded bad but that was how she worked. She planned subterfuge and wasn't always flashy with it. More like it was the classic push heads in one direction while exiting with the other. It was certainly how she played her pranks on Dean when she retaliated against the ones he planned. There were certainly some memorable ones that made him laugh and he made a slight smile as he sat in his seat.

At that moment the door opened and someone walked in. Sam looked over and recognized him as one of the guys that 'processed' him and Dean meaning that they stripped everything that could be used as a means of getting out or as a weapon. This one was alone and was dressed the full measure with the jacket on and in Sam's view looked like someone who belonged in a library rather than here. He asked, "You plan on telling me why I'm here with my brother?"

The guy said nothing but removed his coat. Sam's had been removed and he was in the shirt and vest. He looked at Sam for a long time and finally asked, "Why are you here? Did they send you?"

"What?" Sam looked at the guy like he was crazy.

"Did they send you?"

"Who are you talking about?"

The reward was a punch across the face. "Don't lie to me. They sent you. They are always snooping into our business."

Sam had no idea what this guy was talking about. All he knew was that they took on a job to find a girl that was the daughter of someone that was about as annoying as Ruby to Angela and her father was a member of a group that she equated with angels in terms of douchiness. This was something that he wasn't sure of. He said, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm here just to have a good time."

"Liar," came the reply with a punch.

"Don't damage the goods Silas. The more undamaged the better."

Two pairs of eyes turned to see the elderly librarian walk in looking a little pleased with himself. Sam narrowed his eyes at him and said, "You claimed to want to help. What the hell are you doing? What do you want with me?"

George peered at Sam through his wire rimmed glasses. He had been impressed by the young hunter when he came to his door. True Thomas told him that he was a hunter answering the call and he had been expecting someone quite different… but still this was just as good. There was something interesting about this one and his subtle tests helped to confirm it. This would make for some rather compelling experiments. "I do want something but not from you."

Sam raised his brow at that, "Then why have me and my brother held? We're here for a job."

"Exactly and I know silly Dorian would reach out to the one person that wouldn't hesitate even though our men did a rather bad job and cemented an interesting opinion." George circled Sam and continued to inspect him. He really liked what he saw. "Too bad it didn't bear fruit."

Sam wasn't stupid. He knew right away that this guy was talking about Angela. The way he was talking and the details about the hunt squad after her… This had been a setup to capture her and for something that wasn't exactly the usual in terms of the supernatural or even natural. Either way it was bad and he didn't like it at all. "So what? Maybe she's onto you."

George chuckled at that, "That certainly is a possibility. My predecessor was certainly frustrated when he lost track of her. But she has a prominent spot in our research."

"Well I think she would know a thing or two," Sam replied.

"You would. I did find it curious that she was traveling with others again."

"What do you know about it?"

George ceased his examination and went to a table where he had a kit. He proceeded to look at the contents of it. "Well we do have our sources and the main edict is to record and observe," he offered in a lazy manner. He looked at Sam and added, "There are literally a dozen persons of interest that we keep tabs on. Their deeds, accomplishments, failures and even the dark and dirty that they would never tell someone they are close to. The silent recorders of history."

Sam looked at George. He was restrained to the chair having just discovered that his shackles were woven and given just enough slack to make him think that he could get up. "Right and you're the guys who sent a hit squad after her."

"Hit squad? Hardly that," George countered. He laughed at the absurdity of it. "It was a recovery squad. When we want a person of interest it is best to bring them in alive."

"And I'm sure she just imagined that they tried to kill her," Sam deadpanned with a slight eye roll. "Please don't try that." He looked George in the eye when he turned around to make his intention clear that he didn't buy that crap from this guy.

"I'm not trying anything. Just giving the truth."

Sam made a sound at that. George looked at Sam and asked, "You don't believe me don't you?"

"I have a problem believing someone from a group that claims to observe and they go and start killing people. Good people."

Now it was George's turn to make a sound at that. "You honestly believe that thing is a good person. Don't you know what she did?"

"Plenty."

"And you still think that? Hmm… must be more persuasive than I thought," George mused as he looked at his case's contents. "We were not trying to kill her. We wanted to detain her."

"Well you could've just asked," Sam spat back. "Sometimes asking works wonders."

"True but what we wanted her for isn't exactly on the approval list."

"Oh I get it. You claim to be Illuminati but you're not."

"Oh we are. We are just a division that the old librarian fools prefer not to ask about. After all without us they wouldn't be able to do their fieldwork. Of course there are other applications for certain things." George picked up something and took a look at it.

Sam felt his gut tightened. That didn't sound good at all. "What kind of things?"

"The kind of things that would give the field librarians an advantage should they encounter their subjects in a violent manner. That and to give our detaining squads an edge." At the look Sam was giving him, George added, "Well you could hardly expect us to go after a person of interest without some sort of means now could you?"

"I'm a hunter."

"Yes and while I may not have POI 7-9821, you will have to do."

Sam raised his brow and asked, "Why me? I'm a hunter. We're of no use to you since we are merely human."

"Please." George got close and looked at Sam in the eye. "I know you are a hunter but you are not like your brother. There is something very interesting about you. Almost… demonic." He chuckled as he said it and noted the look that came across Sam's face. "We are very interested in the anomalies like the vampire that hunts her own with healer gifts. It is something that I would like to explore. How familiar are you with vampire genetics?"

"Read a book."

"I did," George answered in a matter of fact tone. He pulled out what was unmistakably a syringe. "Dhampir qualities are similar to their full blooded cousins but never was there one ever born with healer gifts. Speedy recovery is inherent but the power of a healer… I am interested in it just as I am interested in the boy with demon blood."

Sam started to struggle and ended up falling since he was somewhat stuck to the chair. His face kissed the ground but he was up albeit a bit awkward. He swung what he could of the chair and tried to hit the old man. He missed and was grabbed by the other one that punched him. He got a couple of punches to the body.

George tutted as he came towards Sam. "Don't damage the goods too badly. We'll need him for our POI."

"I won't be bait."

"Already you are," George countered as he tightened a tourniquet on Sam's forcibly exposed arm and sought the vein. "You see POI 7-9821 hasn't travelled with anyone for as long as she has traveled with you. Not even when she took in the orphans and turned them into hunters has she stuck around as long as she had nor has she put such effort into their training."

"You guys are perverts," Sam spluttered. He couldn't resist too much since he was being restrained and held. The chair was against his lower back and legs and they were tangled by the shackle chains woven around the legs. His left arm was held out to allow his blood to be withdrawn. He watched as it filled the vial. "What you don't get enough you have to get your shit and giggles by being pervs to people you should be helping hunt."

"And where would you be if you didn't have us perverts record and observe? You would have nothing to go on." George retracted the syringe from Sam's arm and looked at him. "This is but a small price to pay for the knowledge you receive from us." He then patted the one restraining Sam and added, "Take him back and remember: not too damaged."

Sam grunted as he was hauled up and led out. His limbs hit walls and doors as he was shoved through. "She won't come," he shot out.

"That is where you are wrong," George said as he looked at the vial of Sam's blood.

* * *

Dean was yanking on the bars to the window of the cell he had been thrown in. It really wasn't productive but it was something to do. The alternative was to go and kick the door and demand where the hell his brother was. When they were taken into custody they were separated. Dean automatically assumed it to not be a good thing.

Sighing in defeat, he went with his other option and up the slight set of stairs to the door he came through and started to bang on it, "Hey you ass hats. Where the hell is my brother?"

The only response was nothing. It annoyed Dean and he kicked the door in frustration and it turned into banging. "Sonofabitch!"

"They will ignore you unless you piss them off and them they come in and kick your ass."

Dean turned in the direction of the voice and countered, "Yeah well they can try. They have my brother." He went back to kicking the door.

"And how does getting your ass kicked help your brother? If anything he's getting royal treatment."

Dean turned and started back down the stairs. He approached a girl with light brown hair and set of blue eyes and creamy complexion. She was dressed in a dress similar to what Angela was wearing but he got the feeling that it was more appropriate to her age. He raised his brow, "And what do you mean by that?"

"That's why they have me," the girl explained. She made a slight sound and introduced herself, "I'm Cat Anderson. They did the same thing to me."

Dean hardly expected to be put in the same room as the girl he was supposed to find much less find out that there was something fishy going on in this place. He looked around and he knew that they weren't getting out any time soon so the best thing seemed to find out what he could. "Okay kid. What exactly do they want with you?"

Cat looked at Dean. She hardly expected someone like him to show up. If anything she expected her mom's old friend or enemy… or whatever the heck that relationship was… to come and rescue her. Her mom made it seem definite that she would come. Her dad more or less was in an agreeable frame of mind at that assertion. The man before her seemed like the sort that would help… she went with it. She explained, "They work with the same group as my dad but they aren't them."

"I'd say the fact that the douche that helped my brother earlier betrayed us says a lot," Dean replied clearly indicating that he was not going to be easy to impress.

Cat sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. "They are a special branch of the Illuminati. Research and science type of things."

"And why would a bunch of librarians want that?" Dean took in the look Cat was giving him and added, "Hey that's what Angie calls them and that is her being nice considering what those douchebags tried to do to her."

"POI 7-9821?" Cat looked at Dean trying to ascertain whether or not he was telling the truth.

"What?"

"That's the reference number to Research's collection of persons of interest," Cat explained. She knew she was going to have to explain things a bit. "It's very bad if she is here. They'll do worse if they catch her. Mom told them to get off her back."

"Whoa slow down there," Dean interrupted, raising his hands to indicate that she should stop. He was going to continue when the door to the cell opened. He looked up and saw Sam at the top and nearly charged at the douche who shoved his brother without ceremony down the stairs.

Sam landed with an 'oomph' and he grimaced slightly. Cat was the one that voiced what Dean felt, "Assholes!"

The door slamming was all that they got for their troubles. Dean diverted his attention to his brother, "You alright Sam? Sammy?"

"I'm fine, Dean," Sam groaned as he sat up. He looked at his limbs and noted that where the blood had been taken left a stain on the shirt. His legs were sore from the chair he rubbed them. "Really I'm fine."

"Fine my ass. What the hell did they do to you?"

"He's a substitute," Cat supplied. She had noticed the blood and lifted the sleeve to take a look. "Looks like he took a vial's worth. Right?" She looked at Sam.

"Yeah," Sam looked at the girl in confusion. He offered, "Cat?"

"Well at least you're quicker than your brother. You the genius of the group?" Cat gave a wry smile at the pair of them. She cleared her throat and got serious. "Did George do anything else to you?"

"No."

"Good cause he's getting a serious ass kicking from me and I don't care if he is an old man," Dean groused as he did a quick visual inspection of his brother. He noticed some scrapes on his little brother's hands but left them alone.

"Dean, they are after Angie."

"Yeah the kid here was just going to elaborate on that," Dean replied as he helped his brother to his feet. He looked at Cat and said to her, "So spill kid."

Cat sighed at the fact that she was referred to the name 'kid' like she was six instead of seventeen. It wasn't a time to get into technicalities and her mom told her once that you had the choice to get bent out of shape over every little detail or you could prioritize and achieve the mission. She began, "POI 7-9821 is the reference number the Research and Science division uses to identify your friend. They issue the numbers when they find someone that they deem interesting and furthering their research."

"And how do you know this kid? Your dad?" Dean eyed the girl suspiciously. They had been burned once and there was the possibility that it could happen again.

"Dad is with the main branch. He's a librarian. He knows the division exists. They all do," Cat explained, "But he describes them as weapons manufacturing. He thinks the division develops the means of the field librarians defending themselves. Even though they observe, sometimes they are made and the things they observe aren't often friendly. The basic kit is like silver, iron, salt… the stuff hunters use and maybe one or two spells."

"George made it seem more than that," Sam countered.

"Well, that's where Mom's talent came in," Cat replied. At the look both shot at her, she explained, "Mom suspected there was more to it when she went to work on the cleaning squads. Believe it or not sometimes they do clean up the ones causing the most trouble."

"So she went after Angie," Dean reacted.

"Hell no. Mom found out that your friend was not referenced by the cleaners or the Illuminati with that number but by Research and Science," Cat replied with a look that said Dean was being a jerk for thinking that of her mom. "Mom was the one that told them to back off and not in a nice way. She was a reference number too but because she and Dad…"

"So what they kidnapped you because…"

"They think I might be like Mom and they might be right and they might be wrong," Cat replied. "They were waiting for a chance when the main order wasn't looking and I was out of my dad's reach. He may have resources at disposal but R & S have a long reach too."

"Why you kid? I know your mom was how she was from an accident," Dean pointed out.

"Genetics," Sam clarified. "They want to see if it can be passed down. Breeding, replication…"

"Well you sure make me sound like livestock," Cat deadpanned. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not me. They go after what they deem interesting. Vampires, werewolves, ghouls… I think they have my friends; they're witches in training."

"Okay so they are mad scientists and they kidnap you because you're human with possibly your mom's ability to live a long lifespan like a vamp barring accidents or illness to do what?"

"Who knows? Maybe they want to create an effective cleaning squad or maybe the perfect hunter." Cat sighed again as she looked at the brothers. "The point is that they can't get POI 7-9821."

"And why is that?" Sam had heard implications of interest from George but this was more detailed. If it was something that was going to be bad and happen to Angela, he wanted a means to stop it. "What is it about Angie that they want?"

"Seriously? You travel with her and you don't know her?"

"She's the Malachi of Absolution," Dean offered in a sheepish manner.

Cat looked at the brothers. It occurred to her that they knew a reason why but not the reason and were not aware that there were people out there with different motives. She replied, "Not that whatever it means. Seriously, you two travel with a dhampir, a half vampire, half human and quite possibly the oldest on record that hasn't fallen, known for being able to hunt and kill demons and that she possessed an ability that no vampire or dhampir has ever had and you don't know?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. They knew what the girl was getting at. It was Sam that voiced it, "They want her for her healing ability; that she's a healer."

"I was right in that you were the smart one," Cat voiced her approval. She knew that she was really an oddball for knowing this but her parents didn't believe in hiding the secret world. When she was old enough they began to explain things to her even though she had been asking questions when she was younger. "Look, a healer is unique anyway since true healers are born, not made and their skill level varies. A dhampir with that ability…"

"No wonder that these assholes made her a reference number. Sam you got your phone?"

"They stripped us," Sam reminded his brother. He was frustrated and anxious too. They both knew that she was going to launch a rescue if she had witnessed their 'arrest'.

"Damn it. Well what about Cas?"

"I doubt it would work," Cat said. "This place was sealed effectively against most things."

"Even an angel?"

That led to a conversation that took the rest of the day. It was a discussion of means and ways to get out but all were not good since they couldn't get out and the guards were careful to not let them have anything to use. Sam was thoughtful most of the time and interchanged it with trying that mind thing Angela did, alternating with Dean trying. Cat in the meantime just sat on the ground and contemplated the situation. It lasted well into the night until a disturbance had them on their feet and they got the most unlikely surprise.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh Oh looks like there is more to this group of Illuminati than meets the eye but then we knew that last time didn't we? Stay tuned for more Colonial Armistice...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Present_

_What the hell are you doing here Angie?_

_ Getting myself caught._

"What?" Dean looked at Angela as she dusted herself off like it was nothing. "You are completely insane you know that?"

"You said that when I proposed peanut butter and banana sandwiches," Angela countered smoothly. She looked around and noticed Sam looking like he had been in a fight and a girl who was looking at her with a mixture of awe, shock and disbelief. She walked towards the girl and asked, "Cat?"

Cat looked at the newcomer. She knew it was a woman even though she was dressed in colonial men's wear and that was a moot point. It was the fact that she was looking at the one her mom described in stories and she was amazed that she was getting to meet her but her being here where R &S could get a hold of her… that was different. She blurted, "You crazy ass."

Angela felt her lips curl into a grin. The girl was very much like her mom. She could see her librarian father in her but the personality was Laurie and the hair. "Your mom said the same thing to me when I performed a death defying feat to stop her from stealing the blood eyed ruby of the maharajah."

"You mean the funeral pyre and the incident with the incense burner?"

"That would be the one."

"You really are crazy." Cat couldn't help it and it was clear that the Sam and Dean were oscillating between that opinion and the relief that she was there. "You are crazy because Mom spent time getting them off your back and now you're here."

"Here to help you kiddo," Angela replied as she started moving around, looking at the cell for any sign of possible escape. "Your dad asked it of me."

"Dad?"

"Yep and I got the feeling that there was no one else to turn to," Angela replied as she came back to face Cat. "Am I right on that?"

"Angie, these assholes are part of some research division of the group hunting you," Dean pointed out.

"I know," Angela replied as she sat on an overturned bucket. She started to remove her right boot. "Thomas came over and explained a few things and he's sorry. He had no idea about George."

"Well that's a relief," Dean countered as he rolled his eyes. "So what is the plan Angie? You're stuck in here wearing pants and boots and there really is no way out."

"Oh there is a way," Angela replied as she finally pulled off the boot. "Damn I knew I should have just asked for my old pair. Or maybe this is my old pair?" She mused as she looked at the boot with a critical eye.

Sam looked at Angela and tried not to laugh. The situation was serious and he knew the consequences of what would happen if these guys got a hold of her and did something to her. However, she was acting calm even though he was certain that it was all for show since she was known for being deadly serious about things. He asked, "Angie, what are you doing?"

"Planning the great escape," Angela replied as she fished out what she was looking for.

"And how are you going to do that? They took everything," Dean pointed out.

Angela gave a slight grin as she unwrapped what had been hidden up her boot. She tossed them at the boys saying, "Lesson number eight, always carry a knife. The how and the where is up to you."

Both Winchesters looked at the knives they had been handed and then at Angela as she pulled back on her boot. Dean was the first to say, "Alright I'll buy that." He could agree since there were times that he wished he had a knife and didn't. "So what's the next step?"

"Getting out of here," Angela answered in a matter of fact tone.

"I hate to break it to ya Angie but we're in here and there is no lock to pick," Dean pointed out. He wondered if she had really lost it or was just trying to be annoying on purpose while she actually thought of a means of getting out. "I mean how were you able to get these in?"

Angela stood up and looked at the trio. Maybe they thought she was crazy and hell she was crazy for working with Ruby. Still she was allowed a bit of humor otherwise she really would lose it. She replied, "Like I said, the how and the where are up to you." She went to the door to examine it before looking back at Winchesters and Dean in particular. "Besides sometimes a bit of misdirection helps every now and then."

"Like I said crazy," Cat said. She walked up and asked, "Okay what are you doing?"

"Just…" Angela looked out the window and then at the door. She could see the guard standing there. He was ignoring them and he was within easy reach. It was just going to be awkward to get her hand through the bars unless… She focused on the guard.

It became clear to the Winchesters what she was doing and they couldn't help but watch a bit wide eyed as Angela talked to the guard and convinced him to open the door for her. When he did, she knocked him out with a stunner. She looked at him and said, "That was easier than I thought."

"Mom said the same thing when she broke into the Louvre."

Angela looked at Cat with a wry look and replied, "Yeah well you're looking at the one that caught her in the Louvre and made her give back that priceless painting."

"Yeah after she kicked your ass."

"More like I kicked hers."

It was a bit out of place for the two girls to be arguing about that right in the middle of their escape. Yet when it comes to operations, being serious is good but having a little bit of levity was better. It can ease the nervousness and also allow people who know you by reputation to get used to the real deal. Plus it is a bit hard to change habits when you're used to retorting to comments like that. It's what got you the nickname Ice Bitch half the time.

Angela gave a know-it-all grin and cleared her throat as she looked around the area. The lack of guards was disturbing and it made her uneasy. All the more reason to get out of there and maybe cause a bit of disruption along the way; in the end it would be over like any other job. "Okay. This way."

"What about my classmates?"

Angela looked at Cat and replied, "Already got it covered. Even your friends Georgina and Bailey are out." She looked around and led the way out of that section. What she wanted next was what they took from her. "Now that way leads to the main holding cells so that means…" She started in the direction that she pointed in.

"Is it just me or…" Cat looked at the Winchesters who were following at what seemed blindly.

"Angie knows places like these," Dean offered. He didn't have to ask but given that the way things were going; it didn't take a genius to figure out that maybe in a lifetime ago she was once in a garrison.

"I was retrieving one of my men from a captured garrison. Prisoner exchange," Angela offered as she stopped and looked at a door. She stared at it for a moment and then opened it. "Ah and here we are."

The room held everything that had been seized by the guards when they arrested people. There were guns and harmless stuff; it was easy to tell what was modern and reenactment stuff. It was easy pickings for Sam and Dean to pick up a gun even though it was old, _old_ school but even then it was heavy enough to leave a nice sized welt on the head. Angela looked around for what she had brought in in a systematic manner.

"Just pick one," Cat said as she picked up the book she was familiar with.

"Not looking for one of those," Angela murmured. Her shorter locks had fallen out of the queue she had tied her hair in. From first glance she looked very much like a man except her face sort of gave her away. The black ribbon that held her hair was still tied in a perfect bow. Her hands moved over stuff and shoved them away.

Dean had taken to looking out the door and make sure that they weren't going to get caught. He held a rifle and was ready to shoot it if necessary. It was the only one that was loaded, according to Angela. Sam had the pistol he had carried so they were somewhat covered. He though went through the gear to help Angela find what she was looking for leaving Cat to wonder what the hell was so damned important. She asked, "What the hell are you doing? We have to get out. _You_ have to get out."

"And we will. Just as soon as we find what… ah," Angela dug into a pile and gave a slight smile when Sam bent over to help her. He had his hand on what she was looking for and pulled it out. "Now we can get out of here." She gave a slight smile at Sam.

Cat made a slight face while Dean asked, "You find it?"

Angela put the belt strap for Absolution over her shoulder like she would a rifle and took the chakram Sam proffered. She paused when she caught him looking at her but not at her. He was looking at her hand but she was focused on the expression on his face. She watched it change as she took her chakram and his fingers brushed hers. She said, "Got everything." She cleared her throat and added, "Come on."

Dean frowned at the tone she used and peered at her. She left the room with an interesting look and he looked back at Sam who was following in a thoughtful manner with the girl. He resisted showing any outward emotion since he thought it was the worst time for Sam to make Angela feel uncomfortable because of something he said or didn't say; it could lead to a bad decision or she would shut down completely and not be their girl but the 'general' or dragon lady she could be. He took up the rear and covered the flank, putting his mind to the job even though he would rather be in his usual clothes than the ones he was wearing now.

Angela marched ahead and looking around for any sign of the guards. It was troublesome that they weren't around. She had a bad feeling about it and that was not counting the fact that she was putting a bit of trust in Ruby to do what she needed to do. She knew that the others were out so… She opened a door and it led to a room that she knew never existed in any layout of a garrison she had been in. That meant that they were turned around and she cursed herself for it. She started to turn around and direct everyone back out when the light went on.

The room looked a bit like a laboratory but it was not. There were some scientific looking equipment but most of the stuff looked arcane and like it belonged in an apothecary shop as well as some stuff that was really dark magic stuff. At the other end was George with a couple of other men and they were armed. It was sudden when they raised something up at them and it was reflex reaction for Angela to make a sweeping motion with her hand to send them flying back. They collided with the wall and landed in a heap. It allowed for her to push everyone out, "Get her out guys."

When she took off in a direction, Sam looked at Dean and then followed. Dean made a slight face and looked at Cat and she shrugged her shoulders. There was little time to think anything since the door opened and the guards came out. Dean was outgunned at this point so he went with the best thing and probably the best lesson he ever learned. He turned Cat in the direction they came and pushed her to run. They ran getting hopelessly lost in the place and nearly had a couple of close calls until Dean collided with what he assumed was a guard and attempted to grab him in a headlock. He was slammed into the wall and it was followed by, "You really are a dumbass."

"Ruby?"

* * *

When working an operation, you could lay all the plans you want but often there are the one or two things that just don't go right. All the contingency plans in the world don't amount to much and sometimes you have to go with good old improvisation. That was certainly what it felt like when Angela reacted towards the guards in that room. True that they would have wanted them alive but she didn't trust them since they were the ones with the guns.

Perhaps it was bad to go one way and make them go the other but the main goal was to get the girl out. She wasn't an idiot and she understood the girl's reaction to her being stupid. That and Thomas proved to be helpful when she showed him her discovery earlier and it helped to clear up a few things. That didn't necessarily mean that she was going to warm up to that group of librarians anytime soon. Besides she knew that she was the one they were truly after and if they had a choice they would give up the hunt for Cat and go after her instead.

_You are really a dumbass. Worse than Dean for coming up with this._

Angela couldn't help but give a wry chuckle as she recalled hers and Ruby's conversation. She virtually forced the demon to be there and she used a rather dirty trick. She told Ruby that if she really wanted to prove she was on their side, she would stick around and give a hand and not run away like a scared little bitch. She had been a bit more colorful and even Thomas was shocked at what she had said. The memory of their sort of fight had been lingering.

Angela had moments like that before with other acquaintances that had pissed her off or were too comfortable with her usual face. She knew that she startled Ruby with her ramming and the need to throw her every which way. It had startled Thomas and for a vampire he was very mild mannered. He had been the same way when they first met and he wasn't too good of a shot with a rifle. She had been lucky that he hadn't hit her.

The plan they came up with was for them to break into the garrison and get the kids out. There was also the matter of Sam and Dean and Ruby was sure that this group of Illuminati would be watching them since they were hunters. She protested vehemently at allowing herself to be caught. It did sound like a stupid idea but Angela knew that sometimes the worst ideas often bore fruit. It certainly led her to the room that the experiments were conducted in. The problem was that she had Dorian's daughter with her and she knew full well how predators hate it when the prey gets away.

It was only logical to lead them away. It still would make the plan work and she was putting a lot of faith that Ruby would do her job. The benefit was that they both knew their way around the garrisons of the 18th century and could move around with relative ease. It had been rather low to act like she was a bit confused, as if it would change, but it served the purpose of keeping her posse on their toes while she was almost like an absentminded professor or something.

Now she was running, slowed to a fast walk through the garrison. She had to make her way back towards that room and deal with it. Along the way, she came across a few guards that were going to shoot. Fat chance of them doing that when they were stunned and knocked out. The first set, she sidestepped and used the rifle like it was a club. That worked until they started swinging the bayonets at her and it was the intent to do serious bodily harm.

Absolution quivered with excitement of battle as the blade slide from the sheath and Angela held it out and ready to use. She had used a bayonet before and knew how to use it like a spear, another benefit of her training and just being able to use the weapon available at the time. She used Absolution to block and defend herself, the metal clanging against the wood and iron of the gun. There were a couple of instances where she did stab her attacker in the gut. There really was no choice and these guys were trained to kill.

It wasn't too much thought to remember a time of pirates and battles on ships with cutlasses. That was an interesting time and certainly one which she could tell stories of all day if given the chance to and if the opportunity presented itself. It was at Port Royal in particular taverns that she learned to widen her repertoire in swordplay. Plus she also developed a liking for rum and got involved with the triangle trade a little but more along the lines of being a nuisance to that enterprise and it didn't help that there were a few supernatural related things intent on exploiting the triangle trade.

In the end the adrenaline was up and the loser was down for the count. Angela batted around in probably a circle throughout the building as she took out the Illuminati hit squad. Technically they weren't but it didn't matter. The last time she encountered them, they were of the shoot to kill variety and it was no different this time even if they wanted her alive. She ran one through and looked at him like he was an interesting specimen before moving on. Once she passed through a corridor and used Absolution to bat away two bayonets like she was raising her hands to clear up a fight and continued to walk.

"Hey!"

Angela ignored the call and continued walking. She was actually looking for something and it would provide a nice distraction if they needed one. She marched forward and looked around.

"Hey!"

She sensed it before it happened. She spun on her heel and made a sweeping gesture with her hand. The two that she had brushed aside earlier were sent flying back and into the fall. They were joined by two others who took a quick look at them and then charged at her. Absolution was out and pointed, ready to defend herself.

The bayonets collided with Absolution with a resounding clang as they tried to get in close. It was clear that they knew what they were doing and handled the rifles like staves. The hall was narrow so Angela couldn't handle Absolution like she normally would. Instead she kept it close to her body and used her momentum to time her blocks and counter with open palm thrusts. It was like a little dance as she spun and turned on her heels and the balls of her feet. A strike with the pommel knocked out one and an elbow to the face stunned the other. She turned to leave and finish what she was doing until a knife hit the beam of the door she was going through.

"Someone wants a word with you. They prefer you alive," the one she had stunned was slowly getting up and blinking to clear his head. "Though I don't mind giving you a few blemishes. You'd still be alive."

Angela looked at the knife that was in the beam with a raised brow. She turned and looked at the one who threw it. She was surprised that he had been able to throw it since she had hit him pretty hard. She stared at the advancing guard and brought up Absolution aligned with her arm in front of her face and went to meet the guard.

Even though Absolution was a sword, there were other uses for it. It could make for a good splint for a broken limb. It could even be used as a support to prevent said limb from being broken and the broadside was pretty good to use as a blunt object. Having been paired with the blade for the latter part of nearly four hundred years, there was a relationship there that was built on trust for one another. Angela cared for the blade and in return the blade stayed strong and true with both parties aligned for a greater good. Right now Absolution was staying true ad strong as it protected its wielder's arm from getting broken by the iron in the rifle. Angela repaid it by slamming the broadside into the guard's face and followed through with a backhanded fist. She looked at the knocked out guard and said, "That's for trying to leave a few blemishes. At least you get to live another day this time around." She turned and left.

She made her way to another room and paused by the closed door. She gave a wry grin and went into the room. She had an idea and it seemed like a good one at the time. It was finished quickly and she was back out heading back to the room that started it all. There were more guards that tried to have their way with her and actually try to disobey the direct order. It seemed to her that the whole division she was dealing with liked to disobey.

She bought time by knocking over the group that was heading towards her and blocking the path with the furniture. She grinned as she watched them struggle in a tangle of limbs and wood. A small chuckle escaped as she went through the door she needed and was back in the room but it was at a different angle than the last time. She looked around at the objects in the room. Some of it she recognized. Some looked like the results of experimentation. It sent a chill down her spine.

"The beauty of science is that to get exact is to go through trial and error."

Angela turned to look in the direction of George. He looked like he had been waiting for her to come back. That wasn't a surprise considering he wasn't the first or the last to risk almost everything to get her or someone like her. She lowered her hand from the object she was going to touch and turned to fully face George. "I have no qualms about trial and error but there is a fine line with regards to morality. You have merely crossed it."

"Your kind leave us no choice," George pointed out as he waved a finger at her. "We are meant to record and observe and we do you no harm but you are all animals."

"That is the risk of fieldwork. You would know that… if you remember." Angela gave a slight motion of her head as she took a couple of steps forward. "What I don't understand is why you are doing this. She is just a girl and the daughter of one of your librarians."

"And her mother is a unique human being. The incident of 1910 should have killed them all but the ones that survived… That is a rare discovery and it may have been passed onto the next generation."

Angela looked at George and shook her head in a disapproving fashion, "That doesn't mean that you kidnap young girls. There is such a thing as appealing to your council. Last I looked at least they listened to proposals."

"Please. They prefer tradition over the future. I am tired of seeing my brothers killed. It's time that we get an advantage. That's why we had our sights set on you."

"Why? I'm part of those 'animals'," Angela replied with a shrug.

"Please. A dhampir with healer abilities? Now that is something worth studying and trying to understand. Your kind are killers not healers no matter what you say and do about killing the dark ones of your kind."

"Welcome to my world," Angela said with a shrug, "But I will not let this continue."

"Oh but you will and you will be an excellent test against my newest experiment," George countered as he clapped. "It will make up for the fact that you interfered with my operation by coming here. At least the pants do you justice."

A door opened and out stepped a giant of a man. He towered over Angela as he came in and stood beside George. She studied him as she backed up a little bit into the slightest of stances. She held up Absolution with her right and her left she held ready to use to block.

George was grinning, "Oh you might like this one. You see we have been looking at all kinds of things. This one came from a recent candidate. You might find it a bit… demonic."

At that moment the giant's eyes flickered, the eyes like dark glittering jewels. Angela blinked at that and almost frowned. She didn't back down as she stared at the giant ready to defend herself. He then charged at her.

* * *

**A/N:** Always knew that Angie had a plan to deal with these guys and now it looks like she ran into trouble with a giant of a man and my be a bit demonic or not. Let's see what happens next time on Colonial Armistice...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The giant charged like a battering ram. Angela gave a slight grin and waited for the right moment. She gave chuckle and pushed off with her feet to flip over to the side and gave her undulating cry as she flipped to land in a cleared area. She twirled Absolution and held out her left hand to taunt the giant into battle. It was probably foolish but her adrenaline was up and it felt good to fight if only to bring satisfaction in kicking a douchebag's ass even if it was a proxy.

The giant pulled out a sword and swung it at Angela. It was a huge one, made specifically for the giant since an average size one would look ridiculous in his hands. When it came down, she brought up Absolution to block and she could feel the power in the swing as it traveled down her arms and she felt it down to her toes. He had the advantage of strength over her so her speed was going to have to be her ally in this case. If she had to keep defend sword strikes like that.

The giant swung and knocked over a pile of junk. It sprayed outward and flew every which way. Angela managed to duck out of the way and she came back up grinning at the giant, "Wow. What do they feed you?"

The giant grunted and looked at her with rage. His eyes glittered like that of a snake and it had her frowning at it. The whole thing was irksome and in the way that it was out of place. The giant growled and swung again with the intent to take her head off.

Angela bent forward and heard the whoosh of the sword. The guy really had power in his swing. She popped back up to take on the giant. She got a backhand that sent her flying backwards. She collided into a table full of things and jars full of liquids she wasn't sure what they were. They sure were all over her and Absolution. She looked at the blade and exclaimed, "Great. You just had a cleaning." She sighed and then added, "Well I guess Dean will have some fun giving you a spit and shine."

The sword pulsed with delight at the prospect. Angela couldn't help but roll her eyes at the visual. Ever since the first time Dean gave Absolution a spit and shine, she took a special liking to it and Angela noticed the sword almost seemed to flirt with Dean when it pulsed to his touch. It certainly lent itself to some interesting sort of porn and it created a bad visual. However, at the moment it wasn't time to think about it as Angela clambered to her feet and held her posture. Whatever it was she had collided with was dripping from her clothes. She could make out the scents of certain herbs. Great, basic herbology and from the touch basic alchemy. "Alright big guy, you want some more?"

The giant growled and raised his blade. Angela grinned and ducked under the swing. She used her momentum to lend more force when she gave a back kick to the back of the knee. It worked and the giant went down on one knee allowing her to give a double fist to the back of the head. She added a side kick to push him over and he collapsed to the ground. She stood looking at the giant at the ground, waiting to see if he was going to get up.

A mocking clap came from George and Angela looked up at him. He said, "Very impressive. Couldn't expect anything less from you though from other accounts you were a little less messy."

Angela looked at her person and gave a slight shrug. "Well best not to believe everything that you hear." She took a couple of steps forward. "Now that you've had your little fun, why don't you stop while you're ahead? I know that librarians are particularly considerate in judgment."

"I like to win actually," George replied with a slight smile. It turned into a full-fledged one when he noticed behind her. "And I know when I am done but do you?"

Angela frowned since she saw George grin. She would have turned around but she was grabbed in a bear like grip and her feet lifted off the ground. She struggled against it even though the arms tightened. Grunting she swung her legs to try and kick and she heard the giant laugh in her ear. Growling she did the only thing available to her and that was to give a head butt to his nose.

With the yelp of pain she was dropped and she landed on the ground. Going with the flow she rolled forward to get clear of the giant. She was in a crouched position when the giant regained composure. At that moment George decided to say, "Now that was very bad. You made him mad. Now you benefit the consequences."

Angela looked at the giant. He was standing there doing nothing and she wondered what the hell he was doing. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"What do you want?" George looked at Angela with a hint of amusement in line. "Another sword fight?"

At that moment Angela felt the same force that Alistair once tried with her. She frowned and looked at the giant. He had the flickering eyes that were familiar in the eyes of demons. She looked between the giant and George as he said, "Surely you are familiar with this. After all you were famous for hunting this kind."

The giant charged and went in hand to hand. Suddenly something hit her on the right side of her back and distracted her. It allowed the giant to backhand her, and she stumbled back. Angela could feel herself losing her balance and she frowned and looked around. The room started to wobble a little bit. Nothing felt right and it had nothing to do with the hit to her face. She blinked trying to clear her vision.

"Oh and that disorientation you're feeling? It's from the concoctions that you fell into. Some are harmless but as you may know there are some poisons that are absorbed through the skin." George watched her stumble slightly as she tried to block the blows the giant was sending her way. "Now it can be taken care of and all I need is for you to agree to come with me. The others will be let go."

Angela reeled from a blow that knocked her over. She landed on the ground on her back and she rolled a bit. She looked up at the ceiling and tried to reorient herself when she felt her body being lifted in the air and she waved her limbs trying to make sense of it. It was the giant holding her with both hands over his head and he was going to throw her over his knee.

It was a sudden rush to the ground as she dropped to meet the floor. That didn't hurt so much since the effects of the toxins were having their intended effect. It made her confused as to what made the giant drop her so suddenly that she rolled to look and frowned in confusion. It was only when she saw who it was that her eyes widened as she clambered to her feet. She leapt forward and gave her undulating cry and took a swipe and caught the giant across the chest with Absolution and forced him back. She looked at the fallen giant who was grousing and then at her companion, "What are you doing here Sam?"

"Do you always have to ask that?" Sam stood up and rubbed his jaw from where he took a hit.

"By right yes," Angela replied, "Especially since I said you should get the girl out."

"And was that an order?"

"You should consider it such."

It was a staring contest between Angela and Sam. They looked at each other challenging who was right and who was wrong. It had the giant and George looking on in confusion. George couldn't understand it. They were in the middle of a fight and they were more concerned about who did what in the whole thing. He stared at the pair as Sam said, "When will you stop protecting me?"

"The day I cease to breathe. Old habits," Angela countered with a glint in her eye.

"Alright fine you both are right. Can we get on with this?" George gestured impatiently at the pair for them to get on it. "Go on. Take your best shot."

Angela looked at the giant. The toxins were starting to work on her and she stumbled just as he charged. She grunted as she brought up Absolution to block and felt the giant's strength. She went down on one knee and got a kick across the chest that knocked her aside leaving Sam to try his hand. He had noticed something wasn't right with Angela and it was looking like it had been a good idea to follow her even though she expressed otherwise.

The giant made a sweeping motion with his hand and Sam looked at him like he was crazy. His eyes narrowed and he said, "Yeah that doesn't work. Not on me."

The eyes of the giant flickered and Sam noticed them look like the inky black of a demon. So this George guy was working with a demon. He raised his hand and tried to summon his demon pulling ability. When it failed Sam tried harder but it didn't work. It had him frowning in confusion at that.

"That was interesting. I never thought your blood would have astonishing capabilities."

Sam looked at George and realized that he was looking at someone who had been experimented on. He backed away slightly but was ready to throw a punch or two. He was ready for the first strike and managed to duck a few more even though he was clipped once or twice and they hurt like hell when they hit. One blow sent him flying into a table full of books and some rather hard things that crashed around him.

George was looking pleased at the whole thing. His attention was on Angela as she struggled to get up. The toxins were taking their effect on her. It was almost like when she nearly died when she rescued Hibah. In fact she started to hear Hibah's little voice telling her not to go. She shook her head to clear it and tried to focus on the situation.

George studied her and mused, "You know there is an easier way to do this. I'll give you the cure if you'll just agree to come with us quietly." He watched her grunt on the ground. "Now don't you go passing out on me. Surely you want to see the result of what Sam contributed to the cause?"

Angela looked up at George and took a couple of breaths. She then looked over and saw the giant take a hold of Sam. He was unconscious and there was a bleeding cut on his head. She saw what he was going to and tried to get to her feet. She tripped over George's foot and sprawled face first as he made his disapproval known, "Now, now. Can't have you save Sam. Not in your state. But you know what to do." George held out a vial and taunted her with it.

"Oh yeah like that will go over well."

George turned to see another woman dressed in male colonial wear but her disposition was more surly. "Who are you?"

Ruby looked at George as she used her power to knock the giant off balance before looking at Angela nearly crawling on the ground. She replied, "Just someone who doesn't like it when her favorite plaything gets hurt by a bunch of amateurs."

"Amateur?" George was indignant at that accusation. He put the vial back in his coat pocket and pulled out a knife. He grabbed Angela and held her with the knife to her throat. "How is this for being an amateur?"

Ruby looked at George and then at Angela. She sighed in annoyance, "Go ahead and kill her. You made her worthless anyway."

"I will do it," George countered not quite believing Ruby. He pressed the blade to Angela's neck and noticed how the head lolled. "Then again…" He shoved her away and said, "She's dead anyway. No one could last with those toxins."

"And that's where you'd be wrong," Angela said as she stood up. She wobbled a little but held up the vial George had shown her. "I was a thief once thanks to Laurie." She downed the vial even though there was the risk that it wasn't the one but it was one she had to take. She really wasn't anxious to take a trip to the healer sanctum again but…

She did feel revitalized the moment it hit her stomach. She stood by Ruby and said, "You sure took your sweet time."

"Hey you try convincing dumbass Dean that you're there to help and on your orders. He thought you were crazy." Ruby crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Yeah well that's the conventional thought," Angela countered as she held Absolution. "Besides I didn't think that you'd show." She gave a smirk at Ruby.

"Hey you're mine," Ruby retorted. "No one kills you but me when the armistice is over."

"Right," Angela said with a nod. She looked at George and the giant who were now standing side by side. At that moment a bunch of the guards came in. "So what do you want? Light or dark?"

"You have to ask? Wait you do," Ruby replied. "You are a dumbass too."

"But I look good in the boots," Angela replied as she looked at the group and charged forward giving a cry.

* * *

"You know we were told to stay put." Cat looked at Dean as he picked up the modern guns that had been hidden outside the garrison.

"Yeah well Ruby is a bitch."

"But your friend told her to tell you."

"And Angie wouldn't just order Ruby about. Not without something to show for it," Dean looked up at Cat. He checked the ammo reserves and noted that at least he was going to have a chance. He was all set. "So I'm going in and you can stay put. Actually you are and in that house place we were supposed to stay in."

"And who do you think you are bossing me around?" Cat put her hands on her hips.

"The one who knows what the hell he is doing and you don't," Dean countered and gave a look towards the girl.

"Really? Cause I thought your giant of a little brother was the smart one but then again he ran off after your friend."

Normally Dean would have told her off but he didn't. It was Sam's current flaw, if it could be called that, and while it worried Dean in terms of danger level, it also amused him because Sam was the first to jump in after Angela. He looked at Cat and said, "I'm a hunter, you're not. Plain and simple. We got you out so now go and hide to be safe. I got this."

"I highly doubt it since R&S got us. What makes you think that they won't catch you again?"

It was a good question. Dean knew that there was the potential to get caught again but this time he had an advantage. The big plus was that he was sure that his girl cleared out most of the douches that were a part of this and he didn't doubt that she did even if she was working with a skank like Ruby. While it waged war in terms of whether or not to go in, Dean knew he was going to go in any way since it was his brother in there and if these guys really were after Angela they would have something particularly nasty especially if they had been watching her. He found that a bit pervert like stopping to think about it and shook his head. "Maybe but at least I don't have to pretend with this getup anymore."

Cat looked at Dean with a discerning eye, "I don't know. You do look good in that."

Dean raised his brow and countered, "Don't go there kid. There are a lot worse things out there than me."

Cat pouted, "You were the one complaining about it."

"I mean it kid. Be careful how you talk and to whom. You got in trouble already here," Dean warned. He checked his coat pocket and marveled at the fact that the coat was pretty durable. "Now go to that house over… there and stay. We'll be back."

"And if you're not?"

"You're a smart kid. Get help but talk to your dad or someone not with these douches." Dean shrugged a bit and then turned to head back into the garrison.

Cat watched him leave and gave a knowing nod but more in annoyance. "Great, just stay here and you go off and hell knows what happens." She stomped off a bit and turned in the direction of the house that Dean managed to point out. She stopped and turned back and said, "You know this is a perfectly good set up. Your friend is all they want."

"They know and they will save the Malachi."

Cat turned in the direction of the voice and gave a short scream at the sudden closeness of the man in a wrinkled trench coat. She fell backwards and landed on her rear and was only soothed by the fact that it had been cushioned by the voluminous fabric that was her skirt. She looked up at the man and said, "Don't you know that it's rude to do that you jerk?"

"Dean Winchester has mentioned this on occasion."

Cat looked up at the guy like he was nuts and slowly climbed to her feet. The guy was dressed like her father would be dressed when he went to work. "You know him?"

"I gripped him tight and raised him from perdition."

Cat raised her brow at that, "Uh huh."

"It is true."

"Right." Cat dusted herself off and started walking. She became aware that the weirdo guy was following her. She kept it up until she wheeled around and asked, "Okay, what do you want?"

"Watching out for you as requested by the Malachi."

Cat was used to strange things since she read about them all the time in her father's work and her mom told her wild stories but mostly about the cat and mouse game she played with her old friend. This guy seemed to fit in a whole different category and she wasn't sure of what to make of it. She waved her hands in an exasperated manner and said, "What?"

"The Malachi requested this."

"Who? Wait back up," Cat countered and she put a hand to her head. Slowing down, she began, "Who is this Malachi and who the hell are you?"

"I am Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord."

Cat blinked at that. Seriously? There was such a thing as angels? "Ohh-kaaay." She turned and started walking as fast as she could. She looked around to see if there was any sign of Georgina or Bailey. They both came from witching families. They would know a thing or two. As she rounded the corner she yelped to suddenly see Castiel in front of her. "Don't do that."

"You left. I followed," Castiel replied.

"Why?"

"I was asked by the Malachi to watch over you."

"Who is that?"

Castiel looked at the girl. It was obvious that his sudden appearance and subsequent answers were not producing the desired effect of cooperation. It was an interesting female rendition of Dean and his whole concern about personal space. He could tell that some explanation was required and said, "The one who made the effort to get you out. The friend of your mother for whom you are named after."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Cat motioned at the angel after giving a mock sigh of relief. She calmed down and put her hands on her hips. "So she called you?"

"She asked," Castiel replied. It was actually a lie. He had been surveying the area the entire time and looking for a way back in. That conversation with his charge was the best he could do and it didn't last but at least it got what needed to be said out there. Since then he had been relegated to the outskirts and with the Wilder pup for company. He had ignored summons for this.

Cat looked at the angel with a suspicious look. "Really?" She made a slight sound at that. "She doesn't even know me. Why would she bother?"

"Your mother was a friend."

"Yeah I know. Mom told me the stories. She sure didn't tell me that her friend was a stupid ass for going into a place with people that want to experiment on her." Cat peered at the angel and then the thought occurred, "Since you're an angel… why don't you go out there and rescue her?"

"I would if it were possible," Castiel admitted.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can't get in," Castiel replied as he looked at the girl. "As the daughter of a librarian you should know this." He walked past her to look around. He looked back at the garrison and stared at the building for a time.

Cat bristled at that but she held her temper. She wasn't sure whether or not to believe the angel but something he said had her think about something for a moment. She frowned as she realized something and looked at the angel and said, "She didn't call for you huh?" At the non-response, Cat nodded and took a step forward, "She didn't ask you shit. Why are you here?"

Castiel turned and looked at the girl. He didn't say anything but turned and looked back. At that moment Sasha came up from her hiding place. Cat looked at the dog and the angel. She could easily walk away but she didn't want to. She nodded, "You're here for her but you can't get to her. She someone important to you? Lover?"

Castiel turned and looked at Cat. She raised her hands in mock surrender, "Okay, okay. I get it. She's special to you and you think that babysitting me will help. Fine. Can you at least tell me a few things?"

It was a start as Castiel turned to study Cat. In the meantime Dean was making his way through the garrison. It was a maze like the last time but the difference was that he could see the damage his girl caused. It certainly was evident with the dead bodies. It was a little gross since they were human but he understood. It was like the whole thing with cops and shooting at the bad guys.

Continuing on, Dean managed to find the corridor that led to that room that Angela had tried to get them out of. He started heading down but it was hard going with the debris from everything on the ground. Broken furniture was a problem but it had Dean widening his eyes in surprise and amusement and he did have the thought that he would rather not be around if his girl was seriously pissed off. He was on the right trail so he followed it.

He rounded a corner and saw the door. He headed towards it with a quickened pace. He was halted by a couple of those douche guards and got into a fist fight. He was able to push past them and continue towards the door. He was almost to the door when a couple more douches ran out. They saw him and headed towards him and he charged. Just before they collided and explosion sounded from within the room and knocked everyone on their feet. Dean grimaced as he lifted his head from the floor and saw the flames on debris. He choked, "Angie! Sammy!"

* * *

**A/N:** Ruby comes into help and Dean refuses to sit and twiddle thumbs and now an explosion. What happened to our heroes? Stay tuned for next time on Colonial Armistice...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The dull thuds of fists and feet hitting bodies sounded oddly satisfying but then again a good old fistfight could bring out that feeling in Angela. She was grinning as she watched the closest douchebag looking at her and holding a rifle. The load was already discharged; the evidence was in the wall. He was using it like a club and was getting ready to swing it.

Angela chuckled in glee and timed her strike perfectly. With a cry she did a spinning back kick. Her boot landed square in the chest and sent him flying. "That's right bitch," she said.

"Up yours," Ruby countered as she gave a hard kick to the one that was heading towards Angela.

"I wasn't talking to you, bitch," Angela countered. She moved quickly and pushed Sam forward and rolled over his back to block the blow and deliver a hard palm thrust to the chest. With the other she pulled Sam upright. "You okay?"

Sam took a breath. He had seen the guy coming but he was busy with the other one. The sudden movement startled him but not as much when he felt her roll across his back from one side to the other and it wasn't the bad kind of startling. He looked at her and nodded, "Good."

Angela nodded just as the giant decided to round on the pair of them. They had cleared out most of the others and the consistent ones were George and the giant. George was staying out of the way and pretty much doing what he did and that was record and observe. Angela's attention was on the giant and she sighed in an exasperated tone, "Man, this guy doesn't quit does he?"

Sam could agree with that. After he had been given a few hard knocks, he was surprised that Ruby walked in. It was even more surprising to see Angela and Ruby working together. They stood back to back and took on the group that came in. He had managed to clear his head and join in mostly to watch Angela's back since it was clear that Ruby toed the line and couple of times deadly weaponry got a little too close for comfort especially when one of the rifles went off and ventilated the tail end of her coat.

It didn't put Angela off her game though. She ditched her coat and continued to kick ass. To Sam it seemed that she had gotten her revenge on Ruby a couple of times by paying the favor in kind. This whole armistice thing between the two of them was more trouble than what it was worth. He didn't like that it was going to probably end up hurting Angela in some way and it bothered him that she was doing it for him. He was well aware that she was letting go forward and willing to suffer displeasure and even went out of her way to be semi cordial with Ruby.

It was a moot point at the moment since they had a giant to take care of. He looked at the giant and said to Angela, "So… how do you want to handle him?"

Angela snickered slightly. _God, I am starting to be as bad as Dean. The world is definitely coming to an end._ The thought wasn't really funny since it was a bad joke on the current state of things but sometimes in this line of work you needed to have a humorous thought here and there. In this case though, it was a sign that she had been spending _way_ too much time with Dean… not that she would regret it ever. She looked at the giant as he advanced towards them and said, "Well normally I'd go for the front, Ruby would go for the back and surround him."

Sam knew the attempt at humor was meant to relieve the tension of the situation. He replied, "That could still work." When Angela looked at him, he gave a shrug.

"And mess up that coat?"

"The job is messy."

"It does look good on you." Angela gave a shrug of her shoulders. "16th and 17th wear is definitely your thing." She gave a teasing grin.

"And I wonder what your thing is," Ruby deadpanned as she joined them. "You're turn for another plan."

"Keep your skirt on. Wait you look hideous in one," Angela replied. She noticed a few of the stragglers joining with the giant. An idea came to her and she wondered if she could pull it off. What was she talking about? She did pull it off once. "This look is an improvement."

Sam tried not to make a sound or make a face since he really didn't want to start something on the side. He tried to be the voice of reason, "Look we have a situation here and…"

"You got any ideas cause frankly it's like you've gotten flabby," Ruby muttered.

Sam made a face at Ruby. "Not the time, Ruby," he warned. He took a step back with the group while eyeing everything.

"Now is exactly… the time," Angela said, "Just go with it." She looked at the group and glanced at George, "Look you've got what you wanted. This is overkill." She gestured towards the giant with a look that asked if he was being serious.

George looked at the group, "Hardly that. You forget we've studied you. We know how you think. You probably have something in your pocket or hidden in your little gal pal's pockets."

"Please. We'd kill each other if given the chance," Ruby interrupted.

Angela shrugged her shoulders in agreement. She made a slightly sheepish grin, "Hey, she's telling the truth. We are mortal enemies." She frowned a little and made a peeing gesture at George and asked, "Surely you would have known this right?"

Sam noticed how the old man looked a little flustered. So there was something that he didn't know about Angela. It was not huge comfort but it was something. He played along and added, "Angie, I thought you said this Illuminati group was known for knowing things."

"I did. Too bad." Angela made an 'oh well' look and shrugged her shoulders. "And to think that he wanted to capture me. Couldn't do it before and I'm just being a pain in the ass now." She gave a slight look at Sam when he gave her a slight elbow. "So what do you say and call it off?"

"Are you tired of playing with the latest addition?"

Angela knew what George meant. She had figured it out in between being poisoned and thrown around like she was a rag doll. She had known for some time and being the kind of person she was… It was an issue to be addressed with the parties involved. She replied, "No but I think you'd get bored of me doing the same thing." She glanced at the giant and the others. They were not going to try the surround and grab approach. That could work in the long run for what she had in mind. "I know pain in my ass in here thinks I'm boring."

"Not only that you're a pain in the ass," Ruby added. She had caught on that Angela was up to something like buying time. For what, Ruby could only guess that it had something to do with her chakram since her hand was near it in a position ready to grab and throw at a moment's notice. Personally she would have liked to see the chakram in action. There were few people in the world who could throw it with such… finesse. Yes she admitted that Angela had finesse when it came to weapons training and fighting. So sue her.

"Ruby," Sam warned.

"Hey I gave a compliment. Now that's more than I can handle in one sitting."

Sam gave a look at Ruby. "Can you at least…"

"Be nice? Sam now is not the time," Ruby countered. "In any case it looks like we're gonna get iced because someone likes to take their sweet time."

"Could you please shut up all of you?" George normally didn't swear but this was getting ridiculous. They stopped right in the middle and started arguing about… he had no idea though it was clear that Sam had a beef with Ruby calling Angela a pain in the ass and the two women bickered, trying to goad each other into a fight.

"We should since grandpa is getting grumpy. He must need a nap," Angela commented. "I think grumpy is just a symptom of old age." She cast a knowing look at Ruby.

"You got a problem with that?"

"Heck no. I'm an old broad myself."

George had enough, "That's it. Just take them!"

"Now look what you've done," Ruby countered as she gestured towards the advancing group. "We're gonna die."

"Not yet," Angela replied. With an upward motion she brought her fist down like she was pumping her fist. What followed was the sound like a deep boom and people sprawled on the ground. The giant was staggering on his feet. Angela raised her brow, "Huh, so it did work. Waves and slams."

The giant righted himself up and charged. He was followed by the normal guards staggering while they still tried to fight. It was easy to kick them through the door after making them see more stars until all that was left was the giant. Ruby decided to cut out early since she figured her job was done Sam rolled his eyes at that and Angela said, "To be expected." She backed up and witched Absolution to her left.

It was an opportunity for Angela to duck and get behind the giant and gave him a poke to his rear with Absolution. She laughed more to tease and she could tell that Absolution was having fun with it. Of course it pissed the giant off and he wheeled and gave a swipe and in the process knocked Sam over and smashed a table of liquids and other things. Smoke started to rise and the papers started to catch fire. Angela waved Absolution wildly trying to distract the giant away from Sam and ran in circles. She laughed a little bit like it was a game and on some weird level it was one. It was like when she tormented a thief back in colonial Georgia by stealing what he had stolen and eventually returning it. It also brought memories of when her father trained her with running exercises. He was the one that said in the end the best defense is to run.

It certainly served her well while the fire started to rage. It was burning things in the room which was a relief since she would not want to see the bill for rebuilding this place. At the same time the unconscious stragglers were getting up and starting again. Sam took care of them as best as he could and sent a few through the door. His eyes lighted on George and decided to have a few words with him.

George saw Sam and smiled, "So what do you think of your contribution Sam." He gestured at the giant who was trying to catch Angela and ended up missing. "Of course some things do need to be worked on like that interesting display your friend showed."

"Not gonna happen," Sam said.

"Really? What's to stop me from using what I know against you and then taking your friend?" George shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said we have to use and think of what we can to protect those who do the fieldwork."

"Last I check trying to kill them wasn't on the list," Sam countered.

"Well they do get a little overzealous at times but rest assured all we wanted was a sample of blood. Of course now with what I've seen I think there are more possibilities," George replied. He ignored the commotion going on with the giant and Angela and continued, "Look you may hate me but in the end it is for the same goal. Besides, how do you know what you know if it weren't for the same kind of work that we're doing?"

"I get it but there are boundaries."

"Are you saying that your friend there is a person? Where did you come from?"

Sam said nothing at that. It wasn't the first time someone referred to Angela as something less than human. It just made him mad but he was sort of learning how to deal with it. As to the second question he managed to reply, "Came in through the front door." It was not a typical response for him but it just felt good to say it.

"Cute. A sense of humor like her."

"It works," Sam admitted with a shrug. "And I like it."

George almost wanted to laugh at Sam. He shook his head in a tolerant manner and looked at his nails. "You would. So what are you going to do? I am not a demon so you can't do that trick I am sure you can do."

Sam blinked at that. Something about that query didn't seem right. He adjusted his stance, "What do you mean?"

"Don't even try. From what I hear she is better at it," George countered with a tolerant smile. He watched Sam's reaction. Poor guy thought he was the only one who knew. "Did you think that you were the only one?"

Sam would have spoken but then an excruciating pain erupted from his abdomen. He keeled over and tried not to cry out. He did look up and noticed that George was holding out his hand and enjoying himself. "What… the…"

George looked at Sam. He really hadn't expected that. He looked over to see the giant grabbing Angela into a crushing bear hug. He could tell that her lungs were being compressed. Looking back at Sam he said, "We are scientists Sam. Like I said, trying to get a better advantage. Some of our work has benefitted you hunters."

The giant brought over Angela as she struggled. Sam could see that she was clearly being crushed but she was still going to fight her way out. He grimaced since the pain wasn't being let up and said, "Let her go."

"No. The brat was a means of getting her. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist helping a friend." George looked at Angela but focused on Sam. He kneeled and looked at Sam and asked, "So how does it feel to be dealt a taste of your own medicine? Tell me, did see teach you anything?" He patted Sam's head to mock him.

Sam looked at George and muttered angrily as he grimaced, "She taught me enough."

"But not this," George replied and cranked up the juice. "You know sometimes to advance science one must take risks. So what you see is something that is created and something that you are very familiar with." He then leaned close and whispered, "It is better than anything. It's like an elixir of life and makes you feel you can do anything."

Sam knew what George meant by that. He glanced at Angela. She was still struggling but it was getting weaker. She was going to pass out. He didn't want her hurt but he also didn't want her to hear it. He looked at George and said, "Don't."

"Why? I'm sure it would be fun to see what happens." George grasped Sam's chin and looked him in the eye and added low, "What are you afraid of?"

Sam didn't answer. Rather there was a bellow from the giant as he grabbed his arm. Angela had dropped to the ground and was clinching her chakram in her right. Coughing she extended her other hand and Absolution flew into it from where it had landed when the giant grabbed her. Standing up she looked at George and narrowing her eyes she watched as the old man was flung to the side and into an overturned table. She then wheeled around to see the giant lunging towards her. It was automatic as she held out Absolution and it sank into the giant's abdomen.

Sam felt his lungs fill with air but he was also aware that the fire was getting worse and could smell the ash. He got to his feet as Angela looked at him. He said, "I'm good."

Angela checked Sam over. He wasn't any worse for the wear but she wanted to make sure. "Okay. Feel like ditching this place?"

"Do you have to ask?"

Angela twitched her lip as she led the way to the door that would lead them out after sheathing Absolution. She carried her chakram in her hand. She could see that the fire was contained to the room which was a good thing. She heard Sam cough and she said, "Some of it the stuff I play with in herbology."

"I don't think you try to kill people with it."

"Not really." Angela looked back at Sam and couldn't help but tease him, "Though I do occasionally have a mishap. Dog food ends up tasting like people food when that results." She gave a smile at the look Sam made.

They were almost to the door when they were blown off their feet. Since they weren't prepared for it, it easily knocked them over. Angela landed against an overturned bookcase while Sam was nearly buried under… mostly junk. She looked over and saw George. He was trembling and she saw that there was a rather large stick in his stomach. She stood up and looked at George warily as she held her chakram. "Give it up George. Your lab is ruined and if we're not careful the whole place could burn down. It's over."

George shook his head, "No. It will never be over. As long as there are other scientists we will have the advantage."

"And the cost? Look at yourself. Your mentor wasted his life chasing me. It's killing you now." Angela gestured at George. Her expression was one of pity.

"The discovery of a lifetime. A vampire born a healer. It is unheard of. There has to be a reason," George insisted as he took clumsy steps forward.

"None whatsoever," Angela replied shaking her head. "Just an anomaly." It was a lie sort of. That was the feeling at the back of her mind. There was a reason for it and more about that destiny crap.

"Liar," George retorted. He lost his temper and extended a hand towards Sam and began again what he had started earlier. He held up his other hand and warned Angela, "Don't think about it. I can easily crush his stomach. This can still work." He heaved a little while ignoring the fact that he was spilling blood all over the place. "It will work and you are the key."

Angela sighed. While she had been pissed at the fact that George had lied to her friends and took the boys and even more so that his group was responsible for hunting her she felt a bit sorry for George. He inherited an obsession and a job that was almost as old as she was and now it was pretty much killing him. "Don't do this."

George stood up straight and looked at Angela. He noticed something that had become uncovered. There was still some distance between him and Angela and what was there would be a surprise and he would have her. He started moving to be at a vantage point. "It will be so. I will achieve what none of my predecessors have been able to do."

"Don't," Angela warned as she moved herself with her hand clenched on her chakram.

George looked at her. He could feel his body tremble but he would have the last say. He gave a smile and reached out and grabbed it. "This _will_ go down." He pulled the trigger and braced himself.

Angela rolled forward to avoid the blast of electricity. First the bullets, the swords and now an indoor firestorm. She kept moving forward as it followed her while keeping her eye on George and keeping away from Sam. It was then she had an idea when she paused in front of a table of gadgets or something. The place was a gold mine of the occult. She looked at George.

Sam winced slightly as he got to his feet. He saw George chasing after Angela with something and the guy was injured… if the blood on the ground was any indication. He was tempted to charge to help when one got too close for comfort but he didn't because he saw the look on her face. He recognized it at once and that she had something up her sleeves. He was to find out when she stopped and just waited.

George aimed and it headed right towards Angela. Sam shouted at her to move when all of a sudden she gave her cry. A split second later the chakram knocked against the weapon thing forcing it up. He watched the chakram ricochet off the weapon, towards something he couldn't name and then off some iron torch holder. It ended up embedded in the back of George and he fell forward. Sam blinked and walked over towards the body and then at Angela.

She looked at Sam and said, "Shock therapy sucks." She walked over towards the body and sighed as she shook her head. She clicked her tongue against her teeth and said, "At least he's resting in peace."

Sam glanced at Angela as she reached down and pulled out her chakram and made a face at its condition. At that moment glass shattered and the flames got hotter and started to escalate. She looked over and started pushing Sam in a direction, "Gotta go."

Sam knew better than to ask and followed Angela as she went to the door they came through. He skidded to a stop when she did. Their way out had been clocked by a wall of flames and debris. He exclaimed, "The way's blocked. Can you…?" He motioned with his hands to indicate what he had in mind.

It was the first thing that crossed Angela's mind. She looked at the pile. It would be easy to move it. She started to make a motion to start moving things when she stopped. She saw something and leaned forward to peer closer. She got close and was almost touching the flames when she was yanked back. She looked up to see Sam looking at her like she was being crazy as he said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"We got to get out of here."

"Yeah that is the point and this is the way out," Sam motioned towards the debris.

"We can't," Angela said and moved towards where she had seen George coming in. "We have to find another way and we don't have much time."

Sam followed her and watched as she fingered the wall and started moving her hands over it. HE said, "Okay but where is there another door? Apart from smoke inhalation, what is it that is making us hurry?"

Angela turned and pointed in the direction of the debris, "See that container. That symbol on that means that it is highly flammable… as in blow up flammable."

"Won't that take out the whole building?"

"No," Angela said as she started walking around. She found a bar thing that could be used as leverage and tried to pry the door open. "It's not C4 dear God. It does cause damage though and the interesting thing is that it blows the fire out. Damn it. Can't get it open." She looked around to look for something.

"Then what are we going to do?"

Angela found something. She looked at the canister, "The heat's getting to it. We can't get out so… we're riding out the blast." She held up what she had found.

"You're serious?" Sam raised his brow at what she was holding.

"Trust me?"

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Ruby bailed out again on Sam and Angie then again what else is new? George tries one last trick and we've got fire and Sam and Angie on a clock. What is up that girl's sleeve? Stay tuned for more Colonial Armistice...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dean made his way towards the door. Slowly he stepped over the debris. Some of it was still on fire but most of it was charred crap. He felt his throat convulse as he edged closer, holding his gun up. Even though he was certain that there were no more guards; most of them were dead and gone, he still couldn't take any chances.

The door had been blown off its hinges and was leaning against the wall. He could smell acrid smoke and wood burning smoke as he got closer. Dean felt the panic starting to set in thinking that the two most important people in his life might have been blown to bits. He didn't want to look but he knew he had to. He took a step into the room.

The first thing he saw was two bodies on the ground and one was larger than the other and both were men. He went to take a look and felt a brief moment of panic at the sight of the larger one. It died when he realized that it was too big to be his Sasquatch of a brother. So the question came to mind: where was his brother and his girl?

He looked around. Everything was scorched inside. It was black and looked like it would crumble if he touched it. Dean called out, "Sam? Sammy?"

There was no response as he stood up from his kneeling position and started to look around. There appeared to be no other way out so that meant somewhere in here was Sam and Angela. He looked around for any hint that they might have taken refuge under something. Yet everything he touched crumbled at the first touch. Each time it spelled worse, "Sammy? Angie? Where the hell are you?"

The gruffness served to hide the panic that was rising. Dean was beginning to think that they had been obliterated by the blast or they may have found a secret way that he couldn't see out. Still he was worried since they could be hurt or worse. He really didn't want to think that they were dead. They couldn't be because Angela would have found a way to either survive or get out. She was… Angela. She always had a plan to get out of something or she made one up on the fly and still managed to make everything come out all right.

Dean continued looking around and calling out his brother's and Angela's names. He had put his gun back in his coat pocket since there was no need for it so he had both hands free to move stuff. He made a face at some of the smells; they reminded him a bit of what he experienced in hell and that had been nasty. Looking around he called out, "Come on Angie. This isn't funny if you are messing around with me."

A noise caught his attention and he pulled out his gun and pointed it. There was more noise and stuff being shifted around. Dean wheeled around in the direction of it. "Sammy?"

It was a pile of stuff that was moving that caught his attention. Dean lowered his gun and jogged over towards it and started moving crap aside. He gave a cough as the dust rose in his face as he moved aside stuff that was on top of the moving lump. "Damn, what did you two burrow under?"

He really didn't want to know what it was since he could see the shapes of some of the items and could only guess at it. He kept digging and coughing up a storm from the dust and ash until his hands hit something… soft? He frowned and looked at what he was touching. It was a blanket of some sort and it was charred black and moving. He touched it and it was almost like something punched back at him for that.

There was only one person he knew that would retaliate like that and it made Dean want to whoop in relief. He did it again to make sure and sure enough the reaction was as he thought it would be. Systematically he looked to find the edge to pull the blanket off and was met with punches and kicks along the way. "Get a grip Sammy. I'm trying to help," Dean coughed as he hit back gently on a lump that gave his hand a good clout.

Dean did manage to find the edge and pull on it. He was helped a bit when a hand emerged and started pushing on the blanket followed by coughing. Dean tugged more since it felt heavy and it was stuck under some crap. He managed to uncover two heads and he couldn't help but grin at the sight. He said, "Don't tell me that you decided to have some fun while waiting."

"If only it was to mess with your head," Angela said as she coughed a bit. She tried to move but she became aware that she was pinned by a 6'4" Sasquatch even though it looked like they were cuddling. She looked around as far as her head would let her and added, "Then again it doesn't take much to make you think otherwise."

"Hey," Dean pouted along with a cough, "I'm not the one who ended up squashed by as Sasquatch rug."

"Bite me Dean," Sam said as he tried to get up. He put his hand down and felt the ground move.

"That's tempting if you tasted good," Angela teased.

Sam looked down and realized that his hand was on her stomach and immediately removed it. It made it a bit more difficult to get up but he made it. He muttered, "Very funny." He extended a hand to help her up.

Angela accepted and got to her feet. "I'm hilarious," she replied as Sam pulled her up. She looked at the blanket and then at Sam. It was a good indicator to how she looked. She patted his shoulder and added, "See? Benefits of trusting me. You owe me twenty bucks."

Sam made a slight face that was meant to hide the laugh that wanted to come out. He shook his head slightly trying to dispel it. Finally he chuckled and replied, "Alright. You were right."

"Of course I'm right," Angela grinned as she adjusted her stance. "I'm the sorcerer." She waved her hand with a slight flourish like a magician would.

Dean raised his brow at that and asked, "Did you inhale one of you mystic potions again? Or was it sniffing glue?"

Angela looked at Dean with a bemused look. "No. Just that euphoria of the fact that I survived another blast and this time I actually had a good shield." She made a slight face and motioned like it was no big deal.

Dean took it further thinking that she meant Sam, "Yeah well Sammy's good at doing that."

Sam gave a bitch face while Angela said, "I was actually referring to the blanket."

It calmed Sam down enough to explain, "We had no other way and whatever was in that container was going to explode so… Angie decided to dig in. Literally."

It had been a test of the trust he had for Angela when she held it up and asked if he trusted her. There really was no other choice but the main thing going was that she had never led him or Dean astray before. So he took a chance and nodded and asked what she needed him to do. There wasn't much time since there was a snap and a crash indicating that they needed to move. Angela pulled the blanket and wrapped it around them and Sam asked her if this was going to work.

It was hardly comforting when she said that in theory it was but it was better than nothing. He jokingly said that if they made it he would pay her the twenty bucks he borrowed last week. She said that it wasn't necessary but Sam had insisted that he do it. They sort of argued in a joking manner until they were on the ground. The blast had Sam instinctively sprawl his body over Angela and cover her while the blanket covered them. He could feel the heat as it just blasted outward and then it died and they just stayed there until they heard Dean. That led to Dean poking at Sam's middle and getting a retaliatory punch unaware that Sam had shifted his weight and pinned Angela and she was just lying there being amused until they were both upright.

Dean listened to the explanation and then said, "You really are something Angie."

"Hey, I would have moved it but you know how careful I am."

"More like scaring the shit out of me."

"Only because I love you." Angela smiled at Dean and gave him a peck on the cheek before smearing soot on his face. "So you decided not to listen to me again huh?"

"You think I'm going to take Ruby's word for it that you said to stay put, you got another thing coming."

"So you left the girl alone."

"She's fine. She's at the house where we're staying," Dean defended. "I wasn't the one who decided to run around a garrison and have Illuminati douchebags chase her and all for fun."

"You think this was for fun?"

Angela looked at Dean with a look that had Sam turn around trying not to laugh but also not to inflict certain kinds of wrath. "Of course it was fun. I don't like that they were douches in the first place for doing what they do but I always liked messing up fine-tuned plans," she replied. She feigned hurt and added, "Thought you would've caught on by now. Sammy here did which is why he's laughing his head off."

"I am not," Sam tried to deny it but he really couldn't. He was close to bursting with laughter. "Okay fine," he added in a slight exasperated tone. "I was trying not to laugh because of the look on Dean's face."

"See?" Angela smiled sweetly at Dean. She looked around and sighed, "Well another job sort of done and…"

There was a loud crash and in ran two Continental soldiers along with Ruby. She was looking annoyed at the whole thing and the two with her looked confused at the whole thing. She looked at the trio and addressed Angela, "You couldn't hold off the finally until I got here?"

"Kind of hard to predict firestorms, bitch," Angela countered. She dusted herself off and walked towards the demon and her companions. "Not cool when you flapped out like a scared one."

"Hey I had a job and _you _were the one that told me to do it. All part of your big plan," Ruby countered. She waved her hand to emphasize her thoughts.

"Right and you did a nice job. Very good," Angela replied patting the demon on the head like she was a child. She chuckled when Ruby pushed her hand off and then added in a low voice, "We still have to finish our conversation from earlier."

"Any time dumbass," Ruby replied.

Angela raised her brow in amusement before turning towards the two that came. She gave a slight smile, "Glad you guys could make it. As you can see we've got a problem here."

The two Continentals lowered their muskets and the leader replied, "Well we weren't going to do any major battles until tomorrow afternoon so we can do clean up. Should've known that it was you when you rolled into town Angie."

Angela chuckled, "Yeah ya should but then again you two have soo much fun with your LARPing. It's almost adorable." She grinned to let them know that she was teasing them. "Seriously I'm glad the Continentals decided to have a run with the British Brigade. Knew I would need you guys."

"Now you're just flattering us," they said. "You wouldn't believe how much convincing it took this thing here to get us to come here. A demon, seriously?"

"Never said a thing with Jamal."

"Point taken. Okay we'll place a call and get this place cleaned up so no one knows. You know the Centurion appreciated what you did with Rivain. She's been doing better. Last one she was a lead in a play."

"Funny and the Centurion wouldn't thank me," Angela corrected but sounding pleased all the same since it was about Pup.

"Actually it was the Seer. Same thing." The Continentals took in the look and raised their arms in surrender and said, "Alright. Getting to work."

Ruby watched them with amusement, "Huh, never thought I'd get to meet a pair of Centurion lapdogs."

"You did when you met me," Angela countered.

"Bite me."

"Maybe I will."

* * *

It was late into the night and everyone was exhausted from the last couple of days. After all the 'fun' at the garrison they couldn't leave for a couple of days. Cat refused to go before her project was finished and there was an issue quite possibly a few R&S Illuminati still out there. The Continentals said that there wasn't but it became obligatory for the Winchesters and company to stay. The new rule was that Cat was to stay in the house that had been intended for the Winchesters until the thing was over. She was agreeable to it and it worked out. The next day they were out of there.

Angela felt relief that they were leaving. She really liked the town. She truly did but it was a reminder of why she preferred the time she was living in now though she could admit that there were some good times that she could fondly recall. This one was amusing in that she did get a few laughs especially since Dean still griped about wearing garters and shoes for the rest of the whole thing and Thomas told him off that a gentleman took pride in his clothes. It made Sam laugh too.

Looking up at the night sky she took in the general calm and rubbed Sasha's head. The pup had returned from her trip to the woods no worse for the wear and lolling like a happy dog. Angela found out from Cat that Castiel had paid a visit and summoned the pup to watch her. That was the reason she was out there. She was waiting to talk to Castiel. She looked up and said, "Your sense of timing has always been… punctual."

"We had an appointment," Castiel intoned. He stood beside Angela trying not to sit on the skirt of her dress. He dusted the area off and sat. When Sasha came up with a desire to have a pat, he reached down and gave it, rubbing her ears the way she liked. "I kept it."

"I know," she replied with a slight smile. "You have always been someone I could count on even when I don't ask." She then frowned and teased the angel, "I sure would like to know why since you don't really like me."

"I don't not like you," Castiel countered.

"Really? Last time I checked you thought I was a foul mouthed creature," Angela teased. She gave a shoulder bump to the angel.

Castiel looked at his charge. It felt a bit alarming that she was so light hearted now and more than she ever had been. Perhaps there was a reason for it. "I thought that initially," he explained, "Later I…" He looked at the bemused smile and effectively closed up. "I thought this was serious."

"It is Cas," Angela replied after sighing. "I just like to hear a joke every now and then. By the way Uriel was _not_ the funniest in the garrison." She looked up at the sky and took a breath and gazed for a time. "I am curious Cas. Why did you show up?"

"You are my charge. Occasionally I must check up on them. It is part of the job as you humans say." He made a slight face like he was having trouble saying it or more likely having trouble applying the humorous aspect to it.

Angela didn't buy that for a second but she knew Castiel well enough to know that he did emphasize his duty and carried it out. She looked at her hands before looking over at the angel and asked, "Apart from earlier, did you come back to tell me more about seals?"

"It is what my superiors would want me to do. They want you to be ready." Castiel couldn't look at his charge full in the eye. He actually didn't want to go into the reasons why he came of his own volition and without any reason related to the impending Apocalypse. It was a convenient shield for the moment.

Angela nodded and sighed. It was always a bit of an uphill battle to get Castiel to tell her his real feelings. On some level she could relate to that with regards to Sam. She tried not to think about the fact that he had mentioned that she had left her ring on when she changed. She had no idea why he would say that and to be honest, she had never thought about it after putting it on. It had been comfortable and yet a bit uncomfortable… like it was on the wrong finger. It was weird since she was well aware with regards to that thing. It was odd because it was something Dean would have pointed out.

Focusing on the current thread of conversation, Angela asked, "How many are left?"

"Not many," Castiel replied as he turned to look at her. He studied her posture as she looked down at her hands. "Lilith has given up on the Essentials."

"Thought she would be since you removed temptation for me," Angela replied softly as she picked at her nails. "She still wants me. Nothing I can do about that."

"Except kill her."

"That's an option. I did scare the crap out of her last time didn't I," Angela said as she looked up at Castiel with a slight smile. She ventured, "You know things about me that I would find ridiculous don't you?"

"What I told Dean is nothing more than what you have shown in the past when it regards something you value," Castiel countered.

"Right," Angela agreed, "And it was a nice little gem to reveal now that we are approaching the final stretch. Certainly your superiors would get a kick out of watching me in action."

"They weren't happy that you or Dean learned about it that soon." Castiel cleared his throat as he looked forwards towards nothing at all. "They were curious as to how they found out about it."

"And I suppose it was the 'she discovered it herself and told Dean' excuse," she replied. She realized that the situation was serious on Castiel's end. It seemed that in spite of being careful in terms of how they interacted with each other, upper management was getting suspicious about a few things. She looked at the angel and went right for the throat, "This visit and the last one wasn't an official one was it?"

Castiel paused before saying, "The guardian-charge bond…"

"I know Cas. Whenever you sense I am particularly distressed you're there a split second later barring any supernatural means of keeping you out. I have to ask though, how many of those times were 'unsanctioned' visits?"

"Hibah, was under my protection," Castiel intoned. He looked at the expression and could understand why Sam said he didn't like it. "It gave them an excuse to keep an eye on me. It was like I told you in that warehouse before Alistair."

"Cas I told you it wasn't a good idea to do that," Angela replied, her featured forming a sort of sad frown. "Why did you do it Cas? And don't you dare bring in Hibah." She held up her finger as a warning.

Castiel looked at her as she stared at him. It was probably a full minute or two before he finally answered, "Because I wanted to."

Angela stared at Castiel and finally answered, "That is the first completely honest answer you gave me."

"I have been honest with you."

"With how you feel, Cas."

Castiel said nothing but looked forward. Absently he bent to rub Sasha's head some more. It was something to do. "You were different the moment I saw you," he said. "I didn't like you at first because of the things you've done and your tendency to… talk more like Dean."

"I'm actually a mild form of Dean," Angela pointed out to tease the angel. She was pleased when she saw his lip twitch while trying not to smile. She knew he found it a little amusing.

Castiel continued on as if she hadn't interrupted but he couldn't help but make the comparison between her and Dean. She was like him in many ways but different. "You were insistent upon doing the opposite of everything that was asked of you and yet you achieved what you were supposed to do."

"You can quite extolling my shortcomings Cas," Angela replied. She looked at the angel. "You like me. Just admit it."

"No I don't. You are my charge."

"You really want to get into this Cas? We can even make it into a wrestling match and you know how that goes." Angela raised her brow in a manner that could be considered flirting but it was meant to tease the angel. She paused and thought for a moment and then said, "You know I think I'm probably the only charge of yours that is able to get away with being overly familiar with you."

"Dean attempts the same."

"It's different and you know it."

"I know. You're better."

Angela couldn't help but laugh out loud at the angel's attempt at a joke. She sobered though when she saw his somber expression. "Cas… I'm glad you're here again. At least you aren't in period wear. Do you remember that time in Virginia?"

"I remember," Castiel replied. His vessel at the time was a gentleman planter who was married to a planter's daughter. It had been awkward meeting Angela since it could have been perceived differently and he wouldn't have allowed Angela to be called a whore. "You looked good in a dress."

"A lifetime ago," Angela replied with a smile thinking how different it sounded when Sam said it. "So I can assume that they might be coming for you if it gets out of hand?"

"They may try to send me back."

"Bible camp re-education. Lovely," Angela replied. She was well aware of the danger that Castiel was in. He had explained it to her once when she joked about running away from it all and in not so many details but she got the idea. She looked at the angel and asked, "Will you call if they are coming?"

"You do not need to get involved," Castiel warned knowing that it was futile.

"I do since you are mine Cas. You are mine," Angela replied just as firm. She put her hand on the angel's shoulder and it glowed. It stayed that way for a few seconds. She repeated, "You are mine. No matter what they do to you, you will always be mine."

Castiel looked at her. He knew she was serious. "I hope you know what you are doing."

"Yeah… me too."

They sat together looking up at the stars. The silence was companionable and each thought of the events that happened and what lurked around the corner.

* * *

**A/N:** All is well that ends well with Dean finding his brother and Angie. Ruby comes in with backup a little too late. Angie and Cas have a conversation. The end right? Stay tuned for the conclusion of Colonial Armistice...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Thank you."

Angela gave a slight smile as she had her hand pumped up and down in gratitude. She cast a glance at Cat who was shrugging her shoulders as she went to go drop her bag off in the hallway. She looked at Dorian and cleared her throat, "Um you're welcome."

The peals of laughter erupted when Dorian grabbed her in a bear hug and squeezed her across the middle. She made a slight face when he repeated his thanks and she almost had a heart attack when she heard the sobs. She didn't have to look to see that Sam and Dean were both laughing at the whole thing and knew that they were going to have words to say.

Trying to salvage some sense of dignity to all parties, she gingerly patted Dorian and said, "Okay. All's good. Dorian."

Dorian released her and said, "Right." He had sobered up so quickly that it was almost comical. He turned and disappeared into the house leaving everyone in the foyer.

"I thought you were better at hugs Angie," Dean teased.

Angela turned to glare at Dean, "You haven't been in the pretzel hold yet. It's pretty… stimulating." She raised her brow suggestively before looking at Sam briefly and turning around.

Dean glanced over at Sam who swallowed a bit uncomfortably and tried to school his features into one that was being serious. Something was up. He whispered, "You know something I don't?"

Sam tried to ignore his brother but he knew that Dean would pester him. He just went with it until he couldn't and said, "Dude, you don't want to know."

That had Dean curious. He glanced at Angela and could tell that now wasn't the time to pester her about it. Still his curiosity was piqued and he wanted to know what his brother knew about the maneuver. He looked at his brother and made a motion that he was going to want some answers later on and the look on his brother's face told him that it was going to be good.

At that moment Dorian came back carrying a box. It was a simple wooden box of some dark wood and carved in the lid was something in Arabic. He held it out to Angela, "Your payment as requested."

Angela took the box with a gentle smile and put a hand on top of the lid and traced the carvings. She looked at Dorian and said, "Thank you."

"Laurie said that she wanted to give it back to you." Dorian shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair. "She always liked to pay her debts even if it was an ongoing one. I didn't understand it then but I'm guessing this is it." He gestured at the box.

Angela looked at the box and patted it, "Oh this is more like a tease. It was how we got the chase on. She'd start one and it ended. Then I would start… It was like a game to us." She sighed and hugged the box to her chest. "What she meant was the score in saving each other's lives. She saved mine and I saved hers. I am sorry that I couldn't do anything about the accident."

"Accidents happen right? You were pretty good at starting them." Dorian couldn't help but smile at that. He motioned towards his temple and towards Angela, "I know about you. Laurie was a good storyteller and the dossier on you is an interesting read."

Angela knew that this was going to be a sore point but it had to be said, "So what does the order's council say about…"

"They had a hard time believing that R&S division was doing those kinds of experiments and I had a hard time too but…" Dorian looked in the direction of his daughter who was putting her stuff away and looked back at Angela. "I can't believe they would do that to Cat."

Angela looked at Dorian. She had refrained from mentioning too many details to Dorian when they returned the girl home. She did give a full report to the Illuminati and that had been trying and the reason for the delay in getting back to the librarian. It had been a teeth gritting moment since she wasn't overly thrilled talking to them but they had been cordial and she afforded the same courtesy to them. She replied, "George was guilty of loyalty to you librarians and too well. He lost sight of what your credo is about."

"Do you always give a pep talk?" Dorian gave a slight smile and sighed. His expression became serious and he added, "You have done a lot for me and my family. Laurie was right about you."

Angela gave a slight smile at that. She was well aware how she and Laurie viewed each other. She had an idea of what she would have told her husband. She glanced at Cat who was taking back her laptop from Sam and tried to hide the smirk. The girl was in high school and she contrived to find any excuse for Sam to help her. Seemed the frozen laptop trick was working. With Dean it just pissed him off. She looked back at Dorian and said, "That was the past. The best thing is to move forward."

"You don't have to sugar coat it. We're librarians. _I've_ seen the signs," Dorian said. He then made a slight face and then added in a whisper, "Laurie found one before she died. She figured messing around with it would lead her to you." He handed her a slip of paper. "You might be able to make sense of her notations."

"I might. With her it was a game." Angela gave a shrug. "Stay safe Dorian. Just try not to be too obvious in your observations and really stay away from taverns and bars." She grinned as she turned to leave.

"I will. I'm still an apprentice but I think I might like fieldwork. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Keep dreaming," Angela replied with a good natured smile. She was joined by Sam and Dean and they headed back out to the car. Cat stood with her dad until he left them alone. She paused and looked at the girl. "So you'll be okay?"

Cat nodded as she stood in her t-shirt and jeans. "Yeah I'll be good. It'll be boring back in school but at least I've got college to look forward to."

"You know that you are your mom's daughter," Angela replied as she looked the girl in the eye. "With that comes consequences."

"I know," Cat replied as she slipped her hands into her back jean pockets. "You know Mom said you were one of those bossy types. She said it made her want to do her best game." She looked at Angela and nodded, "But I think you're cool. Maybe stupid at times but cool."

"Oh thank you," Angela accepted with mock dignity. "You're not so bad yourself. You'll be fine."

"I know it," Cat grinned. She made a slight sound and added, "I'm just jealous. You get to go on a road trip with Sam."

"He's too old."

"I know and not interested in anything except maybe you." Cat was taking a guess since she had interacted with Sam quite a bit.

"Now you're crossing lines into nonsense. A piece of advice: Don't presume. If you want to be good at something you should know all you can before you do the job and even then you may need to improvise. Info is always a good thing in most cases."

"I get it," Cat said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Maybe that's why they named you Catalina," Angela replied with a smile. "Take care, kid." She then turned to join the Winchesters, holding the box.

It didn't take long for Dean to start asking about what was in the box. He started once they were on the highway, "So you're gonna tell us what's in the box?"

"No," Angela replied as she made herself comfortable on the backseat with Sasha sprawled on her. "Remember the pretzel maneuver. Sam could tell you that it's not a good thing."

Sam made a throat clearing sound, "She's right Dean."

Dean looked at his brother suspiciously and then in the rearview mirror. He took in Angela's sprawled form on the backseat. "You're bluffing about that Angie. There is no such thing."

"You have no idea," she replied like it was nothing as she settled to read. "So don't pester me about the box anymore."

It was really not the best thing to say since it was basically telling Dean to continue being a pest. Angela gave a small smile as she settled in. Sure enough Dean kept it up. He spread it over intervals and tried different ways of approaching it. It had Sam looking at his brother in shock at the persistence and Dean had the nerve to say that he bugged her. He settled in and let Dean at it since it seemed to amuse Angela for the drive.

It wasn't until they booked into an out of the way motel that Angela decided to have mercy on Dean. She said after a dinner of nuked burritos and whatever else could be nuked in a microwave that she had enough. Dean grinned his jackpot grin after hearing that and looked at Sam. He asked, "So what's in the box."

Angela narrowed her eyes in suspicion and then said, "Who said anything about that? I meant the pretzel maneuver."

"You are evil Angie," Dean pouted.

Angela smiled in return, "No I'm merely entertaining a request."

"What the hell is entertaining a request?"

"You were pestering Sam about the pretzel maneuver. I was going to show you. Guess you don't want to know."

Dean looked at Angela like she was being crazy, "Of course I want to more but I really want to know what it is about that box that you insisted be payment for the job."

"It was a job I took on and you didn't have to get involved," Angela pointed out.

"And we did. I suffered the humiliation of wearing stockings and girly ass shoes and was held in a dusty old prison. I want to know," Dean pointed out. He looked ridiculous getting indignant and insisting on seeing what was in the box.

Angela looked at Dean. She knew that he wanted to know and that was what he had been pestering her with. She had intended to show them anyway. She just liked messing with their patience though it seemed that Sam seemed to be getting better with it all the time. Dean was like one of those kids that didn't like to sit still.

Looking first at Sam, then Dean she said, "Okay."

Dean clapped his hands together while Angela went to get the box from her room. She was back fairly quickly and headed over to the table. She put it on the table and stroked her hand over it. She hadn't seen it in over twenty or thirty years. Laurie had stolen it and she had chased after her for it until a change of plans. They had agreed to pick up where they left off.

Knowing that they were waiting Angela said, "Look I'll let you see it but I do have to warn you, it might not be something you would like seeing."

"Don't keep us in suspense Angie. I risked dignity for this though I can't say much for Sasquatch here," Dean replied.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she replied after studying Dean thoughtfully.

It was a simple box. That meant the only thing to do was to lift the lid. Slowly her fingers found the edges and she slowly lifted it. She always had a flare for the dramatic and showmanship when she wanted to show it. She removed the lid of the box but held it over the box so it was difficult to see the contents. She then quickly removed the lid and out it aside. She looked to see the reaction on the boys' faces. Dean's was most comedic.

"Angie, what the hell?"

* * *

"A little late for you isn't it?"

Angela turned her head to look at Sam as he came to stand beside her as she stared at nothing in particular. She smiled and replied, "Just allowing a certain Winchester to cool off. I'll butter him up later with jelly doughnuts and coffee."

"That might work considering that your big surprise was a teddy bear," Sam replied with a smile. He had been vastly amused by the fact that the thing that Laurie had stolen from Angela was a teddy bear. It certainly had Dean wondering why the hell she would be concerned over a stuffed animal. Sam had to point out that at least it wasn't another pet she named.

Angela couldn't help but laugh with Sam as she gently squeezed the said bear. She found it vastly amusing that their reactions were so different. "It wasn't any teddy bear but one of the original ones created. Earlier twentieth century the teddy bear was made and named after Teddy Roosevelt. One of my more frivolous and sentimental times."

"And your friend Laurie stole it from you." Sam raised his brow at that like he couldn't believe this whole thing was done for a teddy bear. He really couldn't think of any job they did for less aside from it being their job.

"He was a gift. A noble beast," Angela countered with a slight pout. It was partially ruined by her enjoyment at the banter.

"A gift?"

Angela looked at Sam. She wondered how he would react if she told him who really gave it to her. She knew Dean would think she was crazy and ask her a reassurance question every two seconds. She replied, "A friend gave him to me in an attempt to cheer me up from a case that just ended badly. It was partially a joke and partially sentiment."

Sam looked at her holding the bear. She squeezed it as if remembering when she received it. "Fond memory?"

"It was," Angela replied nodded as she hugged the bear.

"So why did Laurie steal it?"

"It was a thing we did," Angela replied. When Sam looked at her in confusion she explained, "I meant it when I said that I chased her and it was only after she would do something like trying to steal an esoteric painting from the Louvre. I chased and caught her, made her give it back and sometimes I would do something to get her attention. Almost like when Dean starts a prank war."

"So it was nothing more than a prank war but… bigger," Sam clarified.

"Everything stolen was returned at some point. A chase could take weeks, months and even years but eventually I got it back. When she assassinated someone, I pretended to chase her. The ones she ended up getting deserved it."

"That sounds callous even for you," Sam pointed out.

"Well the one that I ended up providing an escape plan for was the day Hitler died," Angela replied. She looked at Sam and added, "History thinks he committed suicide and we made it that way. Just one time when justice was served. I got Laurie out and we went our merry way until the next time when she rescued me in Columbia and stole this from me." She indicated the bear. "When I rescued her, she got the slip on me and I couldn't get it back. In the end it was more like a promise that she would be back. Much like everything else that tends to bite my ass." She looked forward and just held the bear.

Sam studied her for a moment as she became thoughtful. Personally he thought that it wasn't that bad to do all the work for a bear. It was something between friends… if he could call it that… and he rather liked it that she had some things that were sentimental in value to her. It showed more of the person she was apart from her generous nature. Finally he said, "So another thing off the list?"

"The Illuminati thing? To be honest, after they gave up on me before now, I never gave it a thought. It wasn't really a big picture thing and that was always my focus then."

"And now?"

"Still thinking of it but I think the little things are important too."

Sam frowned slightly in confusion but his voice was soft when he replied, "Like what?"

"Where things are headed with the people I like hanging around with. Concern that maybe trouble may come." Angela knew that she was treading unstable ground since she was touching close to what Sam had been doing. She knew he wasn't stupid and would figure out what she was getting at. "Concern that things bother people I care about."

"You're talking about Ruby. Do you really want to get into that?"

"I could argue and tell you that you might be wrong but I'm hardly one to say that since I've used demons to get information, I tortured them and more or less bullied Ruby into helping me which she only did because it was a chance to pick up where we left off and was a treat since I hear it on voicemail every other day." Angela looked at Sam as she held her bear. Her fingers rubbed against the smooth stone that was tied around the neck.

"You would say handle with care."

"I do. You know there is a reason for that."

"I know but…"

Angela felt her lip twitch slightly in a smile, "I'm not going to boss you Sam. You know I don't do that unless it involves daily chores. I emphasize it because I know I'm not one to get on the high horse and can only speak from experience. Everyone has choices to make. The main thing is whether or not you can make the choice and still be able to live with it even if it haunts you. Some choices you have to look deep and while a seemingly good thing it can lead down a place you may not like."

"I know I can do this."

Angela knew what he meant and replied, "I know you can. Even Dean can and maybe it's because I see things that others can't. There is a saying that no path is more dangerous than the one that is treaded with your eyes shut. Of course there is the other saying which I am fond of which is to look for the critical moment and leap for it is only when you fall that you learn if you can fly."

Sam studied her. He was certain she knew what was going on but she wasn't calling him out on it. He found it bothersome that she wouldn't and completely forgot she had been the same way when Dean decided to make the deal to trade his soul for his life. He thought about his next question and finally asked, "And how has that exactly worked out for you? The whole falling, flying and… you know." He gestured a bit to help.

"Like life it is a work in progress. I just hope that when the question is asked I can give the best advice I can," she replied.

Sam would have asked more but didn't. Instead he became thoughtful about it. Absently he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and wished her good night and headed back to his and Dean's room. He had some things to think over and he didn't want to say anything he would regret.

Angela had been surprised at the kiss he gave her. Dean she expected especially when he wanted to show some emotion without it being constituted as a chick flick moment. Also she was the spontaneous one with that show of affection. It had her wondering if the world was coming to an end especially the whole thing with the ring. It had her sitting out there long after Sam left and she absently rubbed the stone around the bear's neck.

"Never thought that you were a sentimental type."

"Never got a chance to find out since all you wanted to do was kill me." Angela turned to look at Ruby. Her eyes narrowed at the demon. "All you do is bitch and moan."

"Is that any way to treat someone who saved your ass twice?" Ruby sneered at Angela.

"Convenience was what it was," Angela replied as she stood to look at the demon. "Doesn't mean that we're suddenly friends."

"God forbid," Ruby spat back. "I'd die of annoyance."

"And I would enjoy doing it," Angela countered.

Ruby paused a moment. She heard the conviction in Angela's voice. There was something different from the previous conversations not including the ones made to make her do a double take. She then gave a smile and said, "But you won't."

"That is where you are wrong, Ruby," Angela replied. Her tone was soft but her stance was firm. It made the bear she was holding look like an out of place prop or something. "I meant what I said when this thing ends here and now." She took a couple of steps towards Ruby to affirm her position and her intentions.

Ruby eyed Angela suspiciously. She gave a slight shake of her head, "No. No, you wouldn't dare. You wouldn't dare go behind Sam's back."

"I am not going behind his back. This is between you and me and what you are doing to him is just another reason," Angela corrected. She set the bear down on the planter she had been sitting on. It would be fine there for now. "I know about the demon blood Ruby. And it is going to end… now."

"Oh now you're finally saying something about it? What you finally decided to get involved?" Ruby mocked Angela as she started circling with her. Her eyes never left Angela's. "You never cared before."

"I always cared. You should know me by now," Angela countered as she circled with Ruby. "Now that I know where it is going, I am going to put a stop to it."

"You're going to risk alienating Sam by breaking our truce? Are you that stupid?"

"Just being the general I am." Angela studied Ruby. It was clear that the demon had no idea that she was going to suddenly 'grow a spine'. "As I said it is between the two of us and you just dragged Sam into it. So this whole thing with the demon blood stops now."

"So you're willing to let the world burn by stopping Sam from ganking Lilith? Risk 6 billion for one? He's the only one that can do…"

"No he's not," Angela interrupted. "There are others and other means. Yours is the most destructive. So I say again it ends."

"You are stupid and I'm not going to stop," Ruby countered, "Sam is almost ready to go against Lilith and I'm not going to let you stop me now."

"Then you leave me no choice," Angela replied. She adjusted her stance and held her hands up. "I hereby declare our armistice null and void."

Ruby glared at her, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Oh I do," Angela countered. A slow grin appeared on her face as she watched Ruby get into position. _I know the running into the pole excuse won't cut it in the morning._ She looked at the demon and when Ruby charged she gave a war cry and charged.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie got her payment back from Laurie through Dorian and she had fun at Dean's expense. A much needed nighttime conversation between her and Sam end with surprises and she finally does something about Ruby. Stay tuned for 3.21 The Calm before the Storm...


End file.
